The Cakeaholic Learns About Love
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: I came to the Death Note universe. Meet a half shinigami. Was suspected of being a mass murderer. Fell in love. And decided that humans can look like Panda's. All while being the Fangirl I am. Now all I have to do is get over my insomnia. Right? L/OC/Light. And some extra Mello/OC, and Near/OC. Different OC's
1. Insomnia, Half Shinigami, and Plushies

**I do not own death note or any of the Death Note characors. Only my OC's.**

Mika walked up to her large blue and black trailer on the filming plot. She had finished filming the a scene so she was going to change. She had a 15 minute break so she did what she always did. She pulled out her Death Note manga. In truth she liked the anime better. She had fallen for L's voice. But it would take to long. Mika lived off Death Note. She read it in her spare time and had the entire manga and anime collection.

So after she finished reading, she changed into a her long red dress and high heels. Putting on a fuzzy black robe with a skull on the back over top. Grabbed a bowl of strawberries with whip cream on top, her favorite, and set out.

Mika P.O.V.

Damn, these cloths are so itchy I miss the warm night gown I wore in the other scene.

I thought, as the smell of metal and paint tickles my noise. I had learned to breath throught my mouth. But after speading time in my aircontitioned trailer that smelt like strawberries and chocolate cake. I usually forgot.

As I steeped over yet another big cable I spotted my Manager. She was at least 3 inches shorter then me even though she was double my age. With her chocolate hair and bright green eyes. She could have been a model, because she only looked 22 at most. Her gray suit blended in with the talier she was leaning on. And her high voices flooted to me on the stale wind as she chatted on her phone.

I ignored her phone and yelled out to her."Michelle, were am I suppose to go, I keep forgetting."

She looked up annoyed."This is the 20th time you've forgotten." I just shrugged in responce. This set was huge.

She led me to the place although only after i took her phone and said I would make it disappear like the last ones. Once i was there I had to put down my beloved strawberries and death Note manga, and film.

Time Skip...

UUUUUUGGGGG. No more filming. It's like ten o'clock. I. Need. Bed. I ran home to my large penthouse apartment. And jumped onto the cold black leather couch. I looked at the clock. 1:47. Well. At least I don't have to film tomorrow. Finally, the films done. i sighed knowing with my insomnia I probably wouldn't get to sleep. I stumbled to my large kicken with it's stainless steel oven and marble counter top. I opened to light blue cupboard and oulled out a glass and some coco powder. After i was done heating up the water i made myself some hat choclate with 6 tiny marshmellos. I walked back to the couch. After greedily swallowing the hot drink I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun blaring into the large window in my living room. I groaned but got up. I walked into my huge room with bright red walls and a fuzzy black carpet for flooring, and sat down at my vanity. I combed through my strait black hair with red streaks. It reached to the small of my back. My dark blue eyes stared back at me from my mirror.

I decided to ware a tight black T-shirt with sassy written so it looked like blood. With a black jean vest. And a black and silver plaid skirt that reached mid thigh with 3 chains. And black flats. It looked good against my pale skin.

I sighed and went back to the living room. Only to see a death note lying on the floor. OK, creepy. I know I didn't leave mine there. I ran back to my room and mine was lying right on my bed. OK. Well. Why not pick it up. I skipped over and picked it up. And everything when black.

* * *

I woke and quickly sat up. I was lying on the pavement in some ally. Well this is great. I finally noticed the death note smack dab in front of me. I reached out, I just love these things. I picked it up and stood.

What. If it brought me here. Shouldn't I not touch it. Well, it's to late now.

I looked around and jumped 5 feet in the air when I noticed a girl I hadn't seen before. She had long red air that were tied into two high ponytails. But the hair still brushed just under her shoulder blades. She was waring a tight red tank top that ended just above her belly button and a pair of red booty shorts. And a black leather trench coat that had the sleeves ripped of so you could see her arms. And... she wasn't waring any shoes.

"Finally. I was waiting all morning for you to touch the notebook." Said the mystery girl. She must have noticed my confused expression because she continued. " I'm a half shinigami, so that's why I look human. And my names Akiko. You have been brought to the Death Note universe by the Shinigami King, as an experiment. To see if humans from other dimentios can enter this one, and you can. But since your already herer. The Shinigami King thought it wise to continue and see what happens."

"What. You mean, I'm in the Same universe as L. The L. Oh. My. God. Sweet..." I thought it over. "OK, so now that that's out of the way. Can you explain every thing to me?" I asked hoping she wasn't like Ryuk and wouldn't tell me everything until it was almost to late.

She smiled a sweet smile. " Sure. The shinigami king wanted me to chose a human to bring to this universe, and I chose you. Because you are from another universe that doesn't even have shinigami, just reapers, so you are immune to the Death Note. So if you name is written in any Death Note. Nothing with happen.. well I think."

"What do you mean I think?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Well... No other human for another dimention has been here before. I know you won't die. But other then that, I have no idea what'll happen." Akiko shruggled like it was no big deal. I sighed. It's not like I can do anything. She must have taken my silence for a cue to continue, because she did.

"Anyway you can see any shinigami with out touching there Death Note. Which will be very useful.

"You have a fake ID, itbsays your 17, not 15. But you name is still the same. You have a massive back account. Because. Well, I wanted you to. So you can by loads of strawberries.

"Oh, and I do have a Death Note. The one you holding is yours. And here is mine." She pulled on a plain brown belt I hadn't noticed before. And saw a Death note resting over her right thigh. An X pattern was holding it in. With a skull in the middle. " So any questions?" She asked.

I sighed and sat down with my back against one of the ally's brick walks. " Can I go back to my universe any time or am I stuck here?" I asked.

" You can go back anytime I suppose. But you'd start to get exhausted the more times you do it in a row, and don't give you body time to rest. Oh, and I already have all you cloths in this universe. You were out for a long time." She answered.

Oh OK... Wait. " You left me here in this ally.. Alone?" I asked, well, yelled at her. She hung her head. Well. I guess were alike. " What ever Akiko. Can I become a cop?" At that she smiles a big smile.

" I knew you'd say that. You start you job next Monday. So you have 4 days until then." I nodded. And smiled at her.

" So do you have a place fore me to live?"

"Yep, just follow me."

She took me to a huge hotel. "We have to penthouse. And don't talk to me inside. This is all you ID." She handed me credited cards, heath cars the whole deal. " The rest are in the penthouse." She continued. " Oh , and I made sure that L didn't check into this one. So L won't be coming to this hotel. So you don't need to worry about him spying or anything like that." Akiko finished. I nodded on last time any entered to hotel.

I entered my penthouse apartment. The living room had brigh blue walls with 2 black leather couches and 3 plush green chairs around a glass table. I walked into my bedroom. The walked her a light purple with a large queen sized bed against the far wall. There was a desk in a corner as well as a flatsceen TV, a dresser. And two door. I walked into the one closest to the bed. It was a large bathroom with white tiles. The bathtub could have been a hot tub. The other was a walk in closet with all my clothes in it as Akiko said.

I walked back into my bedroom to discover Akiko asleep on my bed. Well maybe it's because she's a half shinigami. I sighed and walke over to the right sid of my bed to discover my L plushie. I jumped into bed and snugged up with him. Almost falling asleep before shooting up.

Wait... Universe traveling. HOLY HELL I'M IN DEATH NOTE.

**Mike: I hope you liked it.**

**Akiko: Ok course they liked it. I was in it.**

**Mike*Sweatdrop***

**Akiko: Review, for more. And because who doesn't want to press the blue button. I know you do. And I will send you an invisable Strawberry. It's there. It is. *Get's hit over the head with a frying pan by Mika***

**Mike: Any way... Review. Bye.**


	2. Meeting Light, Police, and Freakyness

** People who read my other chapter before. Wednesday, May 23rd please read it again! I changed it a lot. This will not make scene, well most of it. Well it will. But it has important info, you should know.**

**Mika: Your back. YAY.**

**Akiko: Of course they are. But not a lot of people pressed the blue button.*goes to Emo corner***

**Mika: It's OK. I'm here to do the disclaimer. Em-**

**Akiko:*Jumps in front of Mika* Emi Fumiko owns everything about Death Note an-**

**Mika: *After knocking Akiko out* Emi Fumiko doesn't own Death note. Only me and Akiko and any other OC's she adds later. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

Akiko P.O.V.

I yawned and stretched. I got of the comfortable. I looked over and saw Mika wasn't there so I got off the dark purple comforter and I walked into the large kitchen and opened the silver fridge.

After eating a bowl of strawberries I made my way back hoping to see Mike but instead I saw cloths being thrown out of the walk in closet and went over and saw her going through her cloths.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked. I swear she jumped 5 feet off the ground.

"Don't do that." She said after turning to face me. " And just so you know, you lazy shinigami, the police force called and they want me in at 10'o'clock and it's already 8:29, and I don't know what to ware. I want to make a good impression. And I have to look 17, but I'm only 15. UUUGGGG." She finished

Wow. Even I can't talk that long with out taking a breath. Must be the actor in her. Wait. " I remember buying something for your first day." I sifted through the clothes until I found what I was looking for.

Mika P.O.V.

Akiko pulled out a promising outfit. I put on the black dress pants and black high heels with the criss cross pattern in the front. And a white silk blouse with ruffles at the top, with small black poke-a-dots everywhere. And to finish it of. She did my hair in a french braid. And while this was happening. I found out I looked anime like. It was amazing. I did what any fan girl would do. Squeal and smile like an insane person.

I then thanked Michelle that she had gotten me into that really popular crime show, were I played the serious but quirky FBI agent that could solve cases with a snap of my fingers, but usually sat around talking and accidentally breaking things. Not really a stretch. But at least I sort of new what to say. I am in an anime. So, just act.

After I was done with my pep talk, Akiko and I walked to the police station. Until I noticed something. " Akiko, why aren't you flying?" Akiko turned to me and sighed. " Well, I'm a half shinigami. So, I can't fly, I have to eat and sleep, and well, as you can see, I look human." I nodded to excited and a little anxious to ask more question.

I got to the doors of the police station only to realize it as only 9:36. Great. I sat down on the first step and pulled a bag of cherries out of my black leather messenger bag. Wow. Akiko must have really been in the mood for black that day.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only like 10 minutes, and stared at the sky, eating cherries and ignoring Akiko. Until, " Are you lost?" I looked up, to see none other then, Light Yagami. I choked on cherry. OK, seeing him from your computer is one thing. But in real -anime- life, he is smoking. As in super sexy. Wow, it must take him hours to do his hair.

I blushed after realizing I was staring and spoke up, ignoring Akiko laughing. " No, I'm actually hear for a job at 10, but I can early, so, I just sat here." I said, realizing, it was pretty lame. But Light laughed anyway. The good kind of laugh.

" Well it's almost 10, I could take you inside and escort you to my father. Him being the chief." He responded.

"That would be great. I am so nervous, so it would help a lot." I smiled at him. He nodded, and helped me up;. I had to ignore my, glomp him, urges. I mean Light Yagami, The, LIGHT YAGAMI, was helping me up. I looked around. No Ryuk. So it must be before he found the notebook.

OK, Step One: Befriend Light Yagami. Step Two: Be a kick ass detective/police officer. Step Three:... Haven't really thought about it. But what ever.

"Um,my names Mika Kaori." I said. As we walked up the steps into the big and kinda intimidating police station.

" I'm Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you. But aren't you a little young to be a police officer?" He asked, in the nice way.

Um. What do I say. Act. Yes. Act. " Ya, but I have already finished all my education. High School, University. I suppose you could call me genius. I'm only 17 after all." I said in a cheery voice. I looked er a him a small smile on my face. He seemed satisfied.

" I'm going to became a police officer as well. It's my dream, but I have a long way to go." Light replied. "Though I have helped out with cases before."

We continued to walk in comfortable silence until we reached double doors. The smell f cleaner and coffee reached my noise. At least there's coffee.

Once we entered the double door all eyes turned to us. I was use to it. O I was fine. And Light didn't seem to care ether. We walked to Chief Yagami's desk, his head still down in stacks of work.

My older sister use to be a police officer. And I visited her almost every day. So I know how mot of this works.

"Dad, Mika is here." Light said. Getting Mr Yagami's attention. The police chief looked up. I felt the urge to cry. All he had been through. And he was the last person that deserved it. You could see from the lines on his face, and the spark in his eyes, that he was a father. And a loving one at that.

Akiko P.O.V.

I was bored. You see, shinigami get bored really easy. When the chief and Mika were talking I floated around. Making face and people and giggling because they couldn't see me. But, that gets old fast. I wanted to see Ryuk. I had been in Mika dimension, or the Base dimensions, were all other dimensions stream from. For along time. And I was a big Ryuk fan. I still can't believe all this happened because he was bored. But he always was rash. Even when I was little.

I sighed and walked over to Mika, walked through a lot of people to get there. She was getting a tour from Light. I know she would admit it but she was a Light fan. But after he killed L she stopped. And instead of L and Light, it was Mello and Near. But she never got over L. Just so ya know I watched her for a long time. I needed to know if she was the right pick.

Any way once I got to her I said, " I'm going to the King to um. Give him a report. And all that." She nodded, I almost missed it. I walked through the wall and then I was outside. But, the building was a little off the ground, so I fell on my face. "Stupid Half shinigami ness." I yelled to...no one really.

I walked down the street going toward were I had set the portal, because I couldn't fly up to the shinigami realm, no I had to go through a stupid, evil, portal. I was bored so, I did the first thing that came to mind.

" I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song the never end, and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song the never end, and this is how it goes."

Mika P.O.V.

After the borin- I mean, delightful tour, I was giving cases and I was one my way. To tell you the truth, they were really easy. It's like I knew the answer the minute I looked at them. Probably Akiko's doing. Somehow. But, who am I to judge. It made it really easy anyway. So, I went will it and finished all my cases, 27, to be exact, in 1 hour and 58 minutes. They were the easy part. But now I have to go through them again, and write how I came to these conclusions and what I did to get there. I'm not in grade 6, really. UUUUGGGG.

Time Skip...

FINALLY. I am done. But Akiko's not back yet. So I'm also alone. Which is sad. But I can say, that Light Yagami stayed with me and helped me with the written stuff. So it wasn't all a waste. But he's gone now. I wanted to wait for Akiko, but, know I just don't want to walk alone in the dark. But, it's not like I have a chose. So, I started out toward my hotel.

"Hey babe, want to have some fun." Oh, shit. I looked behind me and there were at least 5 guys. I turned to run but there were 3 guys blocking my exit. This is what I get for going to acting school instead of karate.

What. It that Akiko. Yep. That's her.

"Why are you being surrounded by drunk guys Mika...But whatever, I'm a little restless. So I'll help ya out." She walked right up to me, and then, through me. I tried to turn my head to see were she was, but I couldn't. I'm paralyzed. Move you stupid body, move.

_ Calm down. I'm inside you. Anther amazing thing about a half shinigami. I thing people call it possession. So just sit back a relax. I will take care of everything. _

Then something weird happened. I felt myself getting light. I closed my eyes from the blinding pain. And when I opened them. I was fighting the drunk men. But I was over here. So my body was fighting the drunk men. I noticed a car behind me. I went to slam my hand on it, but it went RIGHT THROUGHT IT! OMG. OMG. OMG. WHAT IS GOING ON.

Calm. Take calm, deep breaths. I turned back to the scene with my body-even though I wasn't in it- fighting the men. Only to find the men, laying on conscious on the grown. My body walked toward me.

"What's up Mika." I froze. " Don't worry it's me Akiko. I didn't think you'd leave your body silly girl. We should practice this. Let me explain. A half shinigami is only half shinigami and half human, don't ask me how, I have no idea. But the because I'm also half human I can posses humans, but only for a short while. Usually the human will became on conscious. But sometime. When there body tries to fight back, they are pushed from it. So we'll need to work on this. So you can stay or leave when I do this at will."

"Oh no. You are never doing this again. Ever. As in never ever. Ever. Now give me my body back. Right. Now." I whined/yelled at her.

"OK." She said as she sat down with her back against they red Honda I had tried to punch earlier. And she closed her eyes. And to my amazement. Akiko got up, right out of my body, and my body slumped. "OK, not just sit on your body and since your it's rightful spirit it will be painless. I nodded still in shock. And sat down, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I felt cold, slightly wet pavement under me. And the smell if asphalt and rust in the dingy parking lot. Why did I take this route anyway.

I looked up at Akiko. Still kinda freaked out.

"Just so ya know. I can control it. Like I don't posses every human I go through. I'll explain one other time. Once you've rested."

I nodded dumbly and got up. Making my way to the hotel without anymore interferences. And one I got home I cuddled up to my L plushie, and for once, fell asleep right away.

**Mika:Wow, another chapter finished. Please review.**

**Akiko:Ya, it took Emi forever. She's so lazy**

**Emi: You do know I can take you out of the story right.**

**Akiko: Please review. YAY REVIEW YAY. **

**Mika & Emi: *sigh***


	3. Dating, and Cafe's

**Akiko: Emi still doesn't own Death note, because it she did, -**

**Emi: *holding Akiko in a death lock* Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Mika P.O.V.

I walked to the large silver fridge like I did every morning and pulled out two bowls of strawberries, one for me and one for Akiko. Akiko is the half shinigami that brought me to the Death Note universe. Nothing all had happened since I came. I'm one of the best on the police force thanks to Akiko, she helps a lot. But I love it. Light and I have become friend. He hasn't picked up the death note yet, so he's pretty cool. You could even saw I have a small crush. But nothing more.

Anyway, Akiko came in just in time to see me covering my strawberries in wiped cream. She shrugged and picked up her's, going back into my room in the luxurious penthouse apartment. She had made it her personal job to pick out my cloths. I sighed and followed after. And tripped two or three times, but that not important.

"Akiko, you know you don't have to pick out my cloths every morning right. I do have a small sense in fashion." I yelled as I made my way though the living room toward my bedroom. One I made it I saw my cloths already lay-ed out on the bed. Akiko completely ignored me. Whatever.

I pulled on the tight plain red T-shirt. And pulled on a black jean vest over top. I then pulled on my black and red plaid short skirt. And high heeled leather boots that ended just below my knees. I pulled my hair into two high ponytails. Added some black eyeliner with a pinch or red eye shadow.

I grabbed my favorite black jean purse that had 'LOVE', written in red in the middle of the front, with string fringes.

"Akiko, hurry it up. W e have to be at work in 15 minutes." I called impatiently.

"Ya ya, I'm coming. Just hold your horses." She yelled back from some were in the kitchen, but I was almost out the door. So I just continued, knowing she'd catch up when she wanted to. Lazy shinigami.

"Wait up Mika." I heard someone yell to me. I turned around to see Light walking up to me on his way to school. To tell you the truth, it felt weird not going to school. I was only 15. Even though people here that I was 17, and had already finished all my education. I'm probably going to be in big trouble when I get back to my universe, because it's mot like I'm a genius or anything. I still need the education, but, that can wait.

"Hey Light, what's up." I said, as he had already made his way up to me. He smiled as we began walk in in the same direction. Since the school was only 3 blocks from the police station, and they were in the same direction we did this often.

"Well, nothing really." Light said, but I could almost not hear it. Wait, was Light nervous. Since, we had became really good friend, and gone on a date or two, it got almost hard to believe that this guy wanted to be the god of the world. I understand why no one but L really suspected him. If I didn't know for a fact that he did. I wouldn't believe it ether.

"Well, I was wondering if, you'd. If you'd be my girlfriend?" I stopped. Everything seemed to stop. The wannabe ruler of the world, and soon to be death note owner said what.

I was brought out of my inner monologue by Akiko's snickering. And a smile broke out on my face. Even though I was a major L fan. As in L all the way I want to marry you kinda thing, I was still a Light fan. So this was a huge deal.

"Sure." I chocked out , and started walking again. I heard him sigh. I also let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

We walked the rest of the way to Light's school in comforting silence. He kissed me on the cheek and said good by. I got a couple death glares by some girls I didn't know. But that didn't matter. I had my first real boyfriend.

I mean, when your the world 3 best actress, you'd can't really socialize without getting mobbed. And I don't really like going outside all that much, I would usually stay inside anyway.

"So, _Light_, asked you to go out. Once he gets the Death note, he'll just use you." Akiko said as we walked by the school. I sighed.

"Can't we just keep him from getting to notebook?" I asked.

"Nope, Some things are destined to happen you just can't change it no matter what. Even if you wanted to." Akiko answered sounding sure of herself. She was walking as usual, her black leather trench coat bellowing out behind her as a cold wind rushed by.

"Wait, is L's death one of those things that destined or what not?" I said felling a little queasy, you would to if you had wanted to safe L, since well, forever, the got the chance, only to find out, you couldn't do it.

Akiko looked over at me but kept walking. "No, anything a shinigami does is interfering with fate, it isn't fate. But when a note book is dropped onto human soil, fate rewrite's itself, and that's what happens with Light. So to answer your question. You can save L. But it a 50/50 chance." So finished with a sigh. But 50/50 was enough, at least I had a chance.

* * *

Once I sat down at my desk. Which was piled high with folders I hadn't bothered to do yesterday. I went though them at a slow pace. But Akiko helped sometimes, so it wasn't to bad.

I sighed I decided to take a break. Akiko had been complaining and it was getting annoying, so I walked outside. The sun was high in the sky. And the birds were chirping happily. I smiled as a small cool breeze past by me.

"Mika, can we please go to a restaurant, or anywhere and get some food. I'm hungry." Complained Akiko. Ugh. She's so childish. But I just can't say no. So It's my fault to I guess.

I nodded to Akiko and went inside to tell Chief Yagami. I had already finished some of my reports so he said I could have a small break. I ran out of the police station, getting funny looks as I charged away. I ran up to a small cafe I had seen my first month here. I was a regular.

"Hey Mika, the usual?" Asked Chi. She was a year older then me. So 16. She was the daughter of the owner and worked as a waitress there.

"Sure." I said as I took my favorite seat in the back. The light wood walks were smooth to the touch and the kitchen was to the right of the door. It was a nice, medium sized cafe with red booths lined the left and back walls, with dark mahogany tables. And comfortable chairs with glass tables in the middle of the cafe.

I watched as Chi places my order and went to serve the other costumers. It was lunch and the place was pretty full. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, and her white and green waitress outfit fit her perfectly. She was short for her age, about 5'2. And her honey eyes shone with her usual cheerfulness.

She smiled as she collapsed at the booth seat opposite me. And it was then that I noticed that Akiko was gone.

"I am so glad Hisa was hear to take my place. I have been working non stop since 6am. Oh and I talked to dad about you working hear and he said you could work Saturday and Sunday until he found a better time. 10am to 5pm, just like me, so I'll show you the ropes." I nodded excitedly, I really wanted to work somewhere besides the police station.

"Thanks, I can't wait." I said. She smiled back as the food was delivered to our table. My usual, which was, a grilled sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and ham. As well as two large bowls of strawberries, one with whipped cream, the other covered in sugar, and lastly, a cappuccino. Chi, on the other had, got a chicken salad, with two brownies, and a plate of grapes with an orange, as well as a chocolate milkshake.

"OK, so when you work here I'll have you work the left square and I'll take the back. So you can see everyone. And I'll give you a uniform then." She informed me. "But, that's not what I want to take to you about, what, about the cutie you came in with last week. Come on, spill, pretty please." She gave the puppy dogs eyes, which to my defense have never been turned down by anyone.

I sighed a sighed that pretty much spelled defeat and told her I was now dating him. It felt weird to say. I'm dating an anime character. In truth, it had been easy to adapt the anime life, but some things were still weird.

"I am so happy for you, we so have to hook up one night and have an all girls sleep over. And I really want to meet the Akiko, your always talking about..

"Course." Wait. Oh I knew it was a bad idea to tell her about Akiko, not about her being a shinigami and all, but, "No-no-thats-not-. But she was already on her way back to the kitchen to restart her shift, taking her empty plates with her.

I shrugged and ate all my food, saving the sugar cover strawberries for later, knowing once Chi made up her mind, nothing could change it. Then started back toward the police station.

* * *

Once I got there it was about 2:46, since I took a late lunch. I walked in, and Akiko meet me inside. She was slumped in my desk, she looked asleep, but when I got closer, She opened her eyes and moved from my seat.

"Sorry, I realized I wasn't very hungry when we got there so I just came back. I did some of your reports. Well, more like 2, but it's the though that counts." After that she drifted away, knowing I couldn't answer. I sighed. And then realized how much I had sighed that day. Like 5, 6 times. I felt the urge to sigh again, but decided to eat the left over strawberries instead. And so, while munching on strawberries I started my work.

It was now 6pm, and I was so tired. Some people were starting to leave. I looked at Chief Yagami who also was getting his stuff. To tell you the truth, we had become pretty close. He was almost like a second father to me.

I felt something bump into my chair, knocking me out of though. Aizawa, walked passed, not turning to saw sorry. I never really liked, or hated Aizawa, but in the anime, I fined him to emotional.

Anyway, I went back to work. It's not like had I had anything to do at home. I could take the files home, but I would lose them. I have no doubt.

"Mika, aren't you going home?" I turned to see Chief Yagami, staring down at me.

"No, I don't really need to, and I'm super behind. So I think I'll just stay here." I replied, but even to me my voice sounded resentful.

"Nonsense, why don't you come with me, and meet the rest of the family, since you already know Light.

Light Yagami's my boyfriend. I completely forgot. Wow, I am a really bad person. "It's OK, really."

"Come all, I'll be waiting for you outside." And with that he walked out.

I was actually glad to leave the police building. Don't get me wrong I liked it, but I miss being an actress, and being able to move around outside, and not in a stuffy building.

I meet Chief Yagami by his car. I had brought 6 cases with me. Easy ones, but still. I didn't want to fell like I was blowing it off. Which I was.

"So how have you been doing. We don't get many officers your age, but you've done an amazing job."

"I'm doing great, I like it, some cases are harder then others though." I said. Then looked over to see Chief with a look that clearly said he understood.

Once we reached the Yagami house hold. I got out of car, and walked up the steps. Excitement bubbling in my chest. Chief opened the door and walked in keeping the door open. The sun beet down on me and I walked into the cool house to get away from the humid air.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" I looked down and saw Sayu. I smiled down at her.

"My names Mika. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm Sayu, Chief told me to tell Light dinner was ready."

"I can do it if you want?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks a lot." And with that she charged back into the dinning room.

I smiled and made my way up the stairs to Light's room. I looked down, no paper. I realized a breath I hadn't now I was holding and knocked on the door. He answered it right after.

"Alright Sayu-" He starred at me, which was actually a little creepy.

"Hey Light." I said as I ducked under his arm and into his room. It was just like I though it would be. Neat. As in so not teenager neat.

Light closed the door and turned to me. "Mika, how are you?" He asked, for lack of anything better. I could fell the awkward tension building.

"Fine, your father invited me for dinner, and I couldn't refuse, so that's why I'm here if your wondering." I answered.

He nodded and sat down at his desk. I collapsed onto his bed. Messing up the sheets. I looked up at Light, he was staring at me, a blush on his cheeks. I smiled and sat up, patting the spot next to me.

He strode over at sat down next to me. I smile at him.

I saw him lean forward just a little, and my breath caught. He leaned in more, and I closed the gap. His lips were soft and oh so experienced. The moved against mine. A soft tingling started at my lips engulfing my whole body. Filling me with a warm sensation, making me crave more.

My lips became more persistent. I put on hand around his neck, and the other I tangled in his hair. We parted for air. Stupid air. I starred at his flushed face. I probably looked the same. He tasted like honey.

"Dinner is ready." I said as I stood up. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." My panting at stopped. I was used to not breathing, long lines and such.

Light nodded as he stood up. He pressed at short, but sweet kiss against my lips. He looked normal again. He fixed his hair and opened the door for me. I kissed his cheek back as I walked out.

That wasn't my first kiss, but I wasn't as experienced as Light, and I felt silly in comparison, but Light didn't seem to mine, so I guess it didn't matter. Once I made it down to the living room, Sayu was sitting at the table, and Mrs. Yagami was bringing in the food. I walked to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I asked. Mrs. Yagami turned around and smiled.

"Of course, why don't you take this out. She handed me a big bowl of salad. I nodded and walked out. I sat down beside Light and across from Sayu, and set to bowl down in the middle of the table.

I felt Light squeeze my hand under the table. Oh, he was so sweet, for, a creepy murder dude. I just can't win.

Chief Yagami walked in and sat down at the head of the table, beside Light and his wife, who had joined us. I shifted a little in my seat.

I tuned out. Where was Akiko anyway? I mean she, like disappeared, and I know she does that and all, but, still."

"-Mika?" I turned slightly to Mrs. Yagami. And blushed, because I had no idea what she said.

She repeated it. "I never knew some one your age could work on the task force, don't you mother and father worry?" I tensed. No point in lying, that much.

"Well, my mother and father pasted away when I was 6, they were in a car accident, drunk driver." I smiled, some what sadly. Most of that was true, but not the accident part, my parents death was most defiantly not an accident, but I had learned to live with it. I can't spend my whole life sad.

I felt Light hand squeeze mine, but this time he didn't let go.

"Mother, Father, I would like to tell you some thing." Started Light. Great, always the good kid. Why can't you keep a secret, just this once. "Mika, and I are dating." Way to be brief.

"Oh, Light I'm so happy for you."Mrs. Yagami started. She went on to say, I don't know what. I looked over to Chief Yagami for help, but he had the same happy look just like his wife. A look that clearly said, 'I'm planning you wedding behind you back, and picking my grandchild's names.' Just great, if only Akiko were here, to laugh at me. Then everything would be perfect.

Not.

* * *

**Akiko: Oh, my god. Haha, poor Mika, I would have looked to see you face.**

**Mika: Thanks. I so happy for the comfort.**

**Akiko: Anyway, while I deal with Mika, please, review.**

**Emi: Yes, and I'm sorry for the late update, hope you liked it.**


	4. Airports, Sleepovers, and Reporters

**Emi: I am so sorry it took so long. I've been really busy thinking about Akiko's character, and I forgot to update.**

**Akiko: Emi still doesn't own Death Note, only her OC's.**

**Mika: I hope you enjoy.**

**Three Mouths Later**

Mika P.O.V.

My shoe's were silent against the floor of the airport as I went to find a seat. I was here to pick up Chi. She had gone to Germany to stay with her mother about 3 weeks ago.

The place was nearly deserted because it was 7:00 at night, so I had no idea why. And Akiko was at home making preparations. So I had just pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a way to big T-shirt with a chibi penguin on it. And a pair of red flip flops, and set out for the airport.

I found a comfortable chair by the wall. I saw the only other people there. One was a middle aged lady in a clean cut business suit, and an official looking briefcase. And the other was a family of 3. A father and his beautiful twin girls, that couldn't have been more then 6. With there blond hair and blue eyes, while there father had brown hair and sweet grayish eyes.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. And that's when I felt it. The cool metal of my new locket. I blushed. Thinking about when I got it.

**Flashback**

I was walking around my suite, trying to find my Death Note. Ya. I lost it. I know I put in on the coffee table. I think. Maybe.

Anyway. That's when some one decided it would be a good idea to call me. I walked into my bed room I jumped on to my bed and grabbed my cell.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Light, I was wondering if you could come over. I have something to give you."

"Sure I'll be there in like, 15 minutes, Bye." I hung up not waiting for a reply.

I hopped off the bed, and ran into my closet. Taking off my purple night gown I then grabbed dark wash jeans and a button up t-shirt. I grabbed my favorite black flats and set out.

I made it to Light's 13 minutes late. Because I'd stopped for ice-creme, which was now gone. I walked in, using the key Light had given me, because I kept complaining of the time I had to wait between ringing the door bell and him getting to me.

So once I was inside I walked to Light's door, checking for the paper that would be there. It had become a habit. There wasn't anything. I sighed and knocked. Light answered not soon after.

"Your late." He deadpanned.

"I wanted ice-creme and I was to lazy to run, so I walked...slowly." I shrugged walking past Light into in clean room that looked like on OCD person lived there. Which is probably true. Light did have issues with messes.

I jumped onto his bed. Purposefully messing up the covers. When I sat back up on the end of the bed. Light was sitting at his desk looking like he wanted nothing more then to rip me off his bed and fix it. I repressed a giggle.

"So Light, I'm here. Why'd ya call me?" I asked. Curious. My curiosity was always an issue.

Light smiled a bit and came to sit beside me, after pulling something out of his deck drawer. He held it out for me. It was a long velvet case. I took in, and opened It. I gasped. Inside was a beautiful looked. It was a dull gold with inter-kit rose design on it. I took it out.

"Light, will you put in on please?" I looked at him and he nodded, staying quiet. I smiled and turned around and holding up my hair. I felt cold metal loose around my neck, and Light's fingers brush the back, I shivered.

"There, all done." He spoke, his voice slightly lower. Weird.

I turned around and to face him again, only to find he was only a centimeter away from me. Light leaned forward, to kiss me. There wasn't much distance to start with.

When Light kissed me I felt a tingling start at my lips and it engulfed my whole body. A warm heat filled my head and stomach and spread till my hole body felt like it was on fire. I broke apart for breath, but Light wouldn't have it. He capture my lips just after I could breath again, and the felling started again. I pushed Light back on onto the bed, and straddled him. I felt his fingers on my stomach slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt. I smirked into the kiss because his hands were shacking slightly.

I pulled his shirt over his head and started to kiss down his face to his chest. I then capture on of his nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. I started to kiss down his stomach, until I reached the waistband of his pants. I smirked as Light sharply inhaled breath. I started back up when I realized exactly what I was doing I stopped and jumped of the bed. Glad Light on only undone the bottom two buttons of my shirt. Lights eyes were hazy but they started to clear as I walked towards the door.

"Wait." I turned to see Light already up and pulling on his shirt. " I'm sorry I pushed you to far, we can go slower, if you want." He pushed me. No it was the other way around.

"Look, Light I need some time to sort this out. I'll call when I have." Not waiting for and answer I walked out the door and out of his house.

**End of Flashback**

My blush was gone and I was now very sad. I was kinda mean to him. Even though he's a mass murderer and all.

"Mika, there you are." I looked up to see Chi's light violet eyes. (A:N , I changed her eye color from honey-ish to violet, but the rest of her is the same.)

I smiled up at her. My best friend. Second only to Akiko. Her hair was up like always and she was wearing a plain red V-neck and white skinny jeans. With purple converses.

"So, how was Germany." I asked as we left the airport and walked toward my black convertible, I bought about 5 weeks ago.

"I loved it. It was fun spending time with my mom. I don't get to a lot. And I finally got to put my German to the test" I smile even wider at Chi's response. She's always the sweetest.

"Anyway I'm kidnapping you, and taking you to my place for that sleep over I promised like months ago."

" Well then what are we waiting for I want to meet this Akiko person."

I am so glad Akiko told me, because she is a half Shinigami, she can make people she her, if she wants, with out then touching the Death note. But she can control when they see her and when they don't.

Once we made it to me suite, Chi was in awe. I opened the door.

"My room is though that door, you can change in there." She nodded and carried the small suit case she had into it. She told me that she had cloths with her mother, so there was no need to bring to much with her.

Akiko walked I through a door that lead to the den. She wasn't wearing her normal attire. But my black silk nightgown that ended just above her knees with spaghetti straps.

"Why are you wearing my cloths?" I asked as she handed me a pair of white and gray stripped PJ shorts and a white tank top.

"Because, I felt like it."

Chi came in later in a pair of dark green PJ pants and a light green tank top.

"Chi, this is Akiko, and Akiko, this is Chi." The two looked at each other, and I swear I saw Chi's eyes widened for a second, but it could have been my imagination.

So they continued to stair as I put my hair in a high pony tail, because both Akiko and Chi had there hair in one. My black hair had newly dyed blue streaks instead of red.

"So what are we waiting for, we must get the treats, and strawberries." Akiko said as she looked away from Chi.

"You did always get a lot of strawberries, and a take home order, they must have been for Akiko, right Mika." Chi asked, remembering the many times I ordered like 5 batches of there chocolate covered strawberries and took at least 3 of them home. I smiled. They were so good.

I moved into the kitchen. With the marble counters, and blue cupboards, I heard Chi, and Akiko come in after me.

Akiko P.O.V.

I followed Mika into the kitchen, and heard Chi come in after me. I went strait for the strawberries, and saw Mika had gone for the cake. While Chi had gone for the cinnamon rolls. Interesting.

"I love these. I can't believe you got them, there from that really expensive bakery aren't they. They cost a fortune though." Chi muttered,more to herself then us. But of course Mika answered.

"We wanted only the best and anyway, I really wanted to try them ever since I saw them." She smiled at Chi and grabbed on of the rolls. I turned away. And back to my strawberries. I love them. So much.

Time Skip...

So really all we did all night was watch movies, and throw popcorn at the parts we didn't likes, and judge all the characters, or say which one we'd rather be.

We had eaten every snack in sight, and I really liked Chi. She fit in really well, and she was a slice of normality. It was nice having her over. But there was one problem.

We had started up all night and only got like 4 hours of sleep, at in was only 10 in the morning. So, I was cranky, and so was Mika, we weren't morning, people, but Chi seemed happy enough.

"You guys look like some one ran you over with a tractor." Chi laughed. And might I just say, she looked perfect. Like she had gotten 8 hours like any other day.

"Mika, can I borrow some cloths, I don't really want to wear my dirty ones after I just took a shower." Chi asked.

"Sure, but could you lay some cloths out for me and Akiko to, were going to have showers. I love that this place had like 5 bathrooms." Mika sighed as she got up, and exited, me close on her heels.

No one's P.O.V.

Chi cheerily walked into Mika's room. She always had been a morning person. Or maybe it was just because she was afraid of the dark.

Chi didn't really care. She walked into Mika's closet, and decided to pull on a knee length white skirt with black lace at the bottom, and a plain black tank top. And her normal purple converses.

She set out the outfits for her two new friend, after deciding what they should wear. She new what Mika liked, but she wasn't so sure about Akiko. So she shut her eyes, and randomly pointed.

Mika ended up with black skinny jeans and a red lace tank top with a thin purple button up sweater, and her favorite black flats. Or what Chi thought were her favorite black flats. She wasn't all that sure.

And Akiko had a blue and green stripped long sleeve, with light jean short shorts and a leather vest. And red flip flops.

Chi nodded happy with her decisions, and skipped out of the room, still in her cheery mood.

Mika P.O.V.

After my shower I made my way to my room, only to run into Akiko. She looked really happy, not like a she had been only half an hour ago.

She was wearing a long sleeve with shorts and a vest. She looked really good in it.

"Mika, do you now this will be the first time since the medieval times, that I won't be wearing my shinigami cloths. I am so happy." I smiled at her... Wait. Did she say medieval times. But before I could question her Chi came in with her normal bright eyes, And wearing my cloths.

I sighed and made my way to my room, I pulled on the outfit not really looking at it, and made my way back out. All I wanted was food. Not junk food. Real food, like beacon, and toast, and eggs. I found my way to the kitchen. And Chi was cooking.

Wow can she do every thing. I sat down, and Chi placed a plate of scrambled eggs on toast, and a couple sausages, with crispy beacon. I dug in.

When I finished, my mind was less groggy.

"Wow, you were hungry Mika, I though you might eat the plate." Giggled Chi. She was eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't even know we had cereal.

"I have had enough with junk food. And I didn't eat yesterday, to busy, I missed food." I smiled, happy I felt full. Chi smile and me. Her hair still up in her normal pony tail. Maybe she thinks hairs to much of a problem. I just left mine out. Same with Akiko.

Chi looked down at her watch, I didn't even know she had.

"Oh, no. I'm late. My dad will kill me. I mean really kill me." Chi looked back up at us. "I am so sorry but, I have to get to work. I completely forgot." Chi ran into my room.

She rushed back out with all her stuff. " I am so forgetful. I can forget anything if I don't have a constant reminder. Anyway, I'll return you cloths later. Thanks for everything. Bye."

She yelled as she left my suite. She is so cute.

Anyway first order of business. Call Light.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Mika?" I heard Light's confused voice over the phone. Damn. I forgot. He's suppose to be in school.

"Oh, my god, I forgot about school."

"It's OK, it's after second period, third doesn't start for another 10 minutes." I sighed. Good.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I should have called back sooner, but to tell you the truth. I forgot, so, ya." I heard Light sigh.

"It's fine. It's weird. I can understand any math problem, no matter how hard, and schools a breeze, but I can't figure you out at all." I smiled.

"Anyway, back on topic. I'm sorry, and I really want to be your girlfriend again. Because, knowing you, there are at least 50 other girls waiting for that spot. And I'm not giving it up. So, you really have no choice in this."

"Who said I wanted one."

"Ya, ya. Your going to have to work harder to charm me. Go to third period, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I sighed and hung up. Glad that's out of the way. Anyway. I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere. I need more sleep. And I really like this outfit too. Whatever.

I ran into my room, ignoring Akiko, who had already fallen asleep. It's weird. There are at least 4 other bedrooms, but Akiko sleeps with me. But it is nice to know some ones there for you.

I slipped out of my cloths, and grabbed my favorite purple nightgown, and slipped under the covers.

In truth, Akiko's more like a sister, then anything else.

Time Skip...

"Mika get up. Get up, now. Get up you stupid idiot." I heard some one screaming at me, while brutally shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up what is it." I replied while sitting up and pushing the covers off me, and sat down on the bed Indian style.

"Look." Akiko pointed to the TV, that I hadn't noticed was on. I sighed and listened.

"_The same assailant the attacked six people at a busy shopping distract in Shinjuku yesterday, has struck again. Taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. His captives included both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as 42 year old Kurou Otoharada. Apparently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately. _

_ At the present time that's all the police are telling us."_

The new broadcasters switched. And I felt compelled to watch. I new what would happen Light had written his name. And he would die. Then Light would so the whole, crazy god speech.

"**You can't help but be concerned for the safety of those hostages."**

_ "Your absolutely right. We'll continue to watch the situation from here."_

_ "_**Thank you for that report. What do you make of this Mr. Yashemoto. "**

_**"Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution. To this situation. And I hope that the police will be able to handle the situation, and save the hostages."**_

_** "**_**Wait, we're seeing something here, looks like movement at the front entrance."**

** "**_The hostages are coming out, and the look to all be unharmed. The special forces are taking action. There moving in. We don't know if the suspects been arrested._

_ "Hu, yes, OK, we now have conformation. The suspect had been found dead inside. I repeat the suspect is now dead. Special forces are now denying allegations that they shot the suspect."_

I tuned out. Light had done it. He'd found the Death Note, and he had killed him. He would turn into a power hungry teenager with a god complex, and there was nothing I could do. There was no more fooling around in the Death Note dimension, meeting new people or having fun at my job. I would join the Kira investigation.

And I would meet L.

**Emi: Sorry it took so long. I got stuck on it. But I hoped you like it. I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters. **

**Akiko: Mika can't be here because she's to busy having a dramatic inner monologue, but still please review.**


	5. Meetings, L, and Cake

Mika P.O.V.

It had been awhile since the deaths started. I haven't seen Light since. But I was going to see him today after school. Ryuk would be with him. I hope I'd be able to make sure no one noticed I could see him.

I was in the kitchen now. Getting a turkey sandwich. Akiko was munching on strawberries. No surprise there.

"Why do you look so down Mika?"I turned to see Akiko sitting on the counter. I smiled.

"Just thinking, so nothing much. But..." I looked at the clock on the wall. " I'll have to get going in like 5 minutes if I want to get the Light's. And I really wanted this sandwich to." I gloomily looked down at my food. Until Akiko snatched it out of my hands.

She took a bit out of it before I could complain, and walked out if the room. I sighed, and made my way to my bedroom.

I walked to my closet and pulled on a pair of light jean cut offs, and a blue and gray stripped long sleeved V-neck. I grabbed my car keys, and walked out of the suite.

I got into my black convertible, still happy about having it. I mean. I'm only 15, but I have a car. Even though everyone here thinks I'm 17. but that's not the issue.

I smiled as I drove over to Light's house. I made it there, and walked up to the door And knocked politely, knowing Light's family was there. I had really gotten to know the family, and Sayu was like younger sister. It was nice getting to see her.

Anyway soon after I knocked Sayu opened the door.

"Mika, how are I haven't seen you in forever." Sayu said to me as she pulled me in for a hug. I smiled at her.

"I've been really busy at work, so I haven't really been able to do anything." Lies. I'd hung out with Chi and Akiko. We'd done a lot together.

"Oh, well I'll bet you here to see Light. He's up in his room." I nodded my thanks and walked up the stairs.

I got to his door, and grabbed the handle. It was locked. Light never looked is door. Ever. Oh right. This wasn't Light anymore. I sighed again.

"Light. Hey. It's me Mika. I came by to see you." I yelled in.

"It's Mika." I heard him say. The door opened and Light was standing in front of me. But he was stiffer. And his eyes weren't as sweet as before.

I smiled, and walked past him. I almost stopped as my eyes darted over to his bed. Ryuk was laying down on it like he owned it. Truth be told I always like Ryuk. For a shinigami he was pretty cool.

I skipped over to Light's desk and sat down. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Ryuk talk.

"I'd be careful if I were you. If any one else touches that notebook you've got hidden in the drawer right now, they'll be able to see me too." I saw Light freeze, just for a second.

Wait. Wasn't he suppose to say that to Sayu. Oh. Guess I took her place. "I was really busy with work, so I couldn't come by. But I really missed you." I smiled at him.

This wasn't the Light that laughed at my bad jokes, or bought me random things that I wanted. He wasn't the one that took me to restaurants he thought I'd like, just because I loved trying new food. And he wasn't the Light that cuddled with me when I stayed over. This wasn't my Light.

I felt anger at the person that stood before me. Because no matter what I thought. This still was Light.

"What's wrong you look-" I didn't let him finish. I jumped up and captured his lips. Wanting to see the sweet, kind Light that was gone.

I felt Light tense, but the relax. I pressed up hard against him. I opened my eyes to see the soft honey eyes of my Light. Of the old Light. He slowly closed his eyes and I did to. I nipped at his bottom lip, and his his surprise I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I explored it. And coxed his tongue to life. We battled for dominance, nether giving up. We broke apart for air.

His honey eyes were still there though. And I was happy. Even though the honey eyes meant nothing, I just wanted to see them.

Stupid fan girl. You came here for L.

I froze.

L.

I was kissing the person that planned L's death.

Of all the stupid things. Well I suppose I had to stay on Light's good side.

I was about to say some thing. When my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mika, It's me. Chief Yagami. There going to be an ICPO meeting in about half an hour. I'd like for you to come down as soon as possible."

"Um, sure, I'll be right there." I said as I hung up. The ICPO meeting. The meeting were L shows up.

"Are you OK." I looked up. Light was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled.

"Nothing to worry about. Just work." I stood up and kissed Light on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon. Call k?" I asked. He nodded, and I left.

I when home to change first. I quickly changed in to the shirt Chi had returned, I love it. It was white with black lace at the bottom. Simple but pretty. And a plain white button up shirt, with a black suit coat over top, and a pair of white high heels. And I put my hair into a french braid.

I made it to the station in about 10 minutes later. Kind of wishing I could just go to the cafe like I did every Saturday. I meet Matsuda inside. Of all the people I had meet in this universe. Matsuda was on of my favorites. He was funny and really sweet.

"How are you?" He asked.

I smiled. A real smile. Matsuda, just had this aura around him that made you want to. "I'm fine. I've just never been to such an important meeting before."

Matsuda looked like he wanted to say some thing, but the Chief came up to us and instructed us to follow him. We were taking into a large room, with a giant screen at the front. It was almost filled up. Soon people started to argue and I zoned up. I already knew what was going to happen. And I knew that the people arguing were all idiots.

I personally just wanted L to show up. Because,One it would stop all the arguing that was making my ears ache. And Two, because Watari makes a really dramatic entrance.

I sat up straight in my chair. With my legs crossed. I sighed as I looked of at Matsuda to find him looking really confused. I smiled at hum and squeezed his hand.

Suddenly it got quiet. I looked around.

"Um, Chief, what's this L there talking about." I stiffened. I was really happening. I would see L.

"Right. I forgot it's your first time at this conference. Mika, you should listen to. We don't know L's real name or where a bout's. In fact. We don't even know what he looks like. But he's managed to solve every case he's taken on. And he's tackled the the greatest mysteries this world has ever know. He hides in the shadows, but he's the best of the best. A last resort. Our trump card." Chief finished.

I smiled. L is so cool. I can't wait until I actually get to see him.

"L is already on the move." Watari. Oh. My. God

The Watari. Which mean L is coming. Which means I'm going to sort of see L.

Stop with the Fan Girl. I am just a police officer, that had never spoke to or seen L.

I saw Watari walk on. His shoe's clicked on the stage like thing. He walked to the center.

"Gentleman, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents."

"Watari!"

"Um, who's that?" Asked Matsuda.

"That man's the only known person that can contact L. Nobody knows his true identity ether."

Watari spoke again. "Please be silent. L would now like to speak."

A big L flashed onto the screen behind Watari.

This is so cool, L is finally here.

I saw something that caught my eye I didn't move my head, only my eyes. Akiko walked to me and sat on a step in the isle beside me. I smiled.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L."

I tensed my jaw. Trying not to smile.

"The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved with out the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all the police organizations, you represent throughout the world. You have to make the decision to fully support this investigation. At this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency."

Chief and Matsuda stood up. But I remained calm. I knew this would happen. I love knowing things other people don't. I could practically fell Akiko's evil smile. Which means she likes it to.

"What. Why Japan in particular?" Chief asked.

"Whether the guilty party is a group or an individual, there's a strong possibility that their Japanese. Meaning if there not, we can be sure there hiding in Japan."

"What is all this based on."

I couldn't help but sigh. Even though I knew, I was kinda disappointed. I mean, mostly every police officer watches the new. And it was right there. He collapses. Sounds like a heart attack to me.

"Why Japan you ask. I think I'll be able to provide you prof after I directly confront the culprit."

Ya right.

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate. I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

* * *

Soon the meeting ended and I drove home. I was really tired.

"Hey Akiko, what did you think about the meeting?" I asked.

"It was fine. But I have to tell you. I like the Mello, Near and Matt. But I don't want L to die. Sucks I won't meet them."

I liked them to really.

I walked into my room. I changed and pulled on plain red tank top and brown and black striped pajama pants, and left my hair in it's french braid. Akiko was, well, wearing what she always is. I snuggled into my blankets, and fell asleep.

I woke to Akiko shaking me.

"Mika get up. You're going to be late. You are so lucky I woke up early and got your cloths, so get up.

Landed on the floor. Ow. Stupid Akiko. I sighed as I got up and grabbed the cloths she had laying out. I pulled on black dress pants and a plain white T-shirt. And over top I put on a blue and green stripped cardigan. Man, I was wearing a lot of stripes lately. And I put on my favorite black flats. I redid my hair in a french braid and set out.

I made it to the police station 21 minutes early. I sighed at Akiko's stupidity. I mean I wasn't even late.

I walked to the cafe. Chi wasn't working, so I just picked up a strawberry shortcake. With extra strawberries. What. I have a weakness. And set back out for the police station, to put my acting to the test.

Watari .

I stood there like normal. About half the officers were there. And they were all working with what L was telling them. Which wasn't much.

But something caught my eyes. The only girl on the team. She had caught my eyes at the ICPO meeting as well. She hadn't even been shocked when L had said he wanted more corporation for the Japanese Police Force. It was like she had been suspecting it. Could it have been she also thought Kira was in Japan to? The rest of the force filled in.

She sat down with a box in her hand. She looked at me. Then back to the box. She shrugged and opened it. She pulled out a plate from who knows where and cut a large slice of cake. She then shut the box, and walked up to me. But not with the plate like I had been expecting, but with the box.

"Hello Watari." She said somewhat shakily. And I couldn't help but remember the conversation with L, after the ICPO meeting.

**Flashback**

I walked into the dark room, and saw L in his perch.

"Watari. I suspect you have made the same conclusions, about the young girl at the meeting. She wasn't even surprised at anything I said. I suspect, she may have come to the same conclusions I had. Because she seemed, also, excited. Please keep an eyes on her, and make sure I can listen into every conversation you may have with her.. She may be very valuable in the future. Oh, and please bring me some cake."

I nodded and left.

**End of Flashback**

Well it wasn't much of a conversation, but still. I turned on the two way I had it my ear that ran into my jacket. It allowed L to hear everything going on around me.

"Yes Watari?" I didn't answer. But I didn't have to because the young girl spoke up again.

"I want you to have this. Because all you do is stand there, and you must be hungry, so. Here." She said in a big rush.

"Oh, and my names Mika. So. Ya." She said awkwardly. I smiled.

"Thank you Mika." I said. She gave me a huge smile.

"You're welcome. And make sure you give some to L. Everyone should have something sweet. And even more so when dealing with this case." She said. And before I could reply the broad cast came on.

Everyone froze and looked at the screen.

_"I head up on international police task force which includes all member-ed nations." _

I saw Mika scoff, as she left, every one to focused on the TV to notice. I was slightly confused but made my way out. I was still sure L was listening.

"Mika is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ya, something is wrong. The entire police force is made of idiots. I mean seriously. That is so not L." I stiffened.

"And why would you say that?"

"Well one. Why would the world greatest detective who has always been in hiding show up out of the blue on TV. I mean the detective is probably a ball of paranoia. And two. Why would he show in face and name. To a killer who only needs an face and name to kill. I mean seriously." Mika face got a clouded look on it, then she snapped out of.

"It's a fake L, isn't it. And the broadcast isn't world wide ether right? He's probably only showing this in Japan. To prove his theory. He said he'd prove the killer was here in Japan after a direct confrontation. So he'd only show this in Japan, and if that person on the TV dies. It means the killers in Japan. And L would have the prof he needed. "

"Do you think the killer's in Japan?" I asked.

"Yes. You see. I actually though there was a murderer before the ICPO meeting. But I didn't say anything. I knew if I did they would never look in to it. I mean I'm a 17 year old girl that showed up from another country about a year ago.

"Anyway. With so many criminal's dying from heat attacks out of no where it can't be a coincidence. So I looked back as far as this string of heart attacks goes. I mean the killer wouldn't kill and just stop. And I found one. Kurou Otoharada. He was a small time criminal compared to the others. So it lead me to believe it was an experiment. To test his new found ability, or whatever it is that allows him to kill. So he hasn't been killing long. And on top of that. The news about Kurou was only showed in the Kantō region of Japan." She concluded. I stood dumbstruck. She was just like L. "Amazing.." I heard over the microphone. Which shocked me even more.

They heard gasps from the other room. Mika rolled her eyes and walked back in. But I didn't. I turned off the microphone and walked out to the car. My mission was done.


	6. Mika's Sick

**Emi: I still don't own Death note. Only my OC's. **

Mika P.O.V.

I was bored as hell. There was no other way to put it. I was so bored, I might not even mind hearing Akiko jabber on about something stupid. It would be having way more fun then this. These people were idiots.

I mean ya. I watched this episode. And I heard it all. But being here was so damn annoying. I just want something sweet. Preferably ice cream. I love ice cream more then any other sweet.

Well, I would have done something. But L is WATCHING. And it's making me think that if I move once, he'll look at me. Even though I think he was looking right at me. But why would he do that?

But anyway. I'm still super happy about my acting performance with Watari. I think I got him to believe I had just figured it out. And hadn't known everything I said was true.

"That information is extremely important to us." The weird voice snapped me out of my little mind talk. I had dubbed the voice the 'anti-L' voice. Just because I was bored, and it sounded kinda cool.

"It suggests that given the times of death. Our suspect could very well be a student." I heard rustling, and everyone turned to L. I smiled. I loved shocked expressions. I really don't know why. There just my favorite expression on a person. Well. I never said I was completely sane.

I turned too.

"Based on the fact that Kira's only killing criminal's. It's safe to assume that he's driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible that he may even aspire be some kind of god-like figure. We're dealing with an individual that has a very childish view on right and wrong. Of course this is mere speculation at this point but still I recommend you reexamine assumptions you've made of whether or not our suspect could be a student. You must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest route to finding and capturing Kira. Please, continue with you're report." Said L.

I smiled. I sat in my black dress paints and white shirt with a plain black and white cardigan. And my hair was in a french braid. Akiko had also forced me to wear high heels with a criss cross pattern on the top. They were a pretty silver color. Akiko really did have a sense of style. And I was started to wonder how my fashion life made in through all those years before I met her.

Again I was jolted by the the odd voice.

"Thank you every one. I fell we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news and internet. I would like you to go back. And look at the exact way the victims identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular I want to make sure if the photo's of the victims were made public in Japan. I will leave it to you." L said. And the computer went black.

Soon people started to get up. And I to got up and left. I was tired, and my shoe's were started to hurt my feet.

* * *

I made it back the suite. I changed out my my work outfit and into a pair of purple pajama pants and a white tank top. I left my hair in the french braid and snuggled into bed. And the last thing I wondered, was how come I hadn't seen Akiko when I came home.

I woke up, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. My head hurt and my back was killing me. I groaned. Unable to form any words. I groaned again as I tried to get up. I opened my eyes, but it felt like something pieced my head. So I shut them again. God. This was going to be a long day.

End of Mika P.O.V.

* * *

Akiko smiled as she finally made it back to the apartment. She had been with the Shinigami king, and had given her report to him. It had taken forever.

Anyway. She smiled as she went to go see Mika. But when she got there her eyes widened. Mika was laying on her bed, passed out cold. Her skin was red, and she was sweating, and panting.

'Damn it.' Akiko though. She didn't know the first thing about first ad. Or anything like that.

Akiko ran for the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. You do realize it's a school day." Came a confused, and slightly annoyed voice.

"Chi. Thank god. It's Mika. She looks really bad. I don't know what to do." Said a frantic Akiko.

"OK. Just calm down. Worrying won't help. I'll be there soon." Said Chi, as she hung up.

Chi made it there 15 minutes later. She raced in the suite to help Mika.

* * *

Soon Chi and Akiko had done everything they could. And were now sitting in her living room. The were tired, and Chi was still in her school uniform.

"I think I'm going to change." Sighed Chi. She made her way silently into Mika's room, and into her closet. She pulled out two sets of pajamas. One for her, and the other for Akiko.

Chi pulled on a red short sleeved pajama shirt that reached mid thigh, and a pair of loose gray pants. She then brought Akiko her cloths.

After Akiko had changed into her short black and white striped shorts, and white tank top, Akiko and Chi were about to go back into to see Mika. When her abandoned cell, on the kitchen counter started to ring. Akiko walked over. And picked up the phone, not really thinking, until after she had it to her ear. Her eyes widened but knowing she couldn't hang up, listened.

"Mika. Are you OK. You haven't come to work yet, and I'm really worried." Came a voice.

Akiko reorganized it from when Mika had her cell on speaker phone.

"Matsuda. Hey, I'm Akiko. Mika got really sick, and she's been out cold. I've been taking care of her, she should be fine tomorrow. It was just exhaustion." Akiko said. Or at least that's what Chi said.

"Oh, do you think she will be able to come in tomorrow?" Asked Matsuda, kinda awkwardly.

"It depends on Mika. I suppose we'll both find out tomorrow. But any way. I should get back to Mika. It was nice talking to you." Akiko then hung up.

She brought the phone in with her as she went to see Mika.

Mika was still out. But her fever had gone down, and she wasn't looking red. She only looked tired and pale. Chi had said it was normal.

"I think I'll be going. I can't make classes anymore. And I'm going to take the pajamas. I'm going to wear them home. I'm to tired to change. Sighed Chi, as she left the room.

Akiko heard the door close and she fell back on the floor. She was tired to. She closed her eyes. And before she knew it she was asleep.

Akiko woke. It was still night. And the moon was almost full. Mika was still asleep. And Akiko smiled. Mika was looking normal. Only a little tired. Akiko nodded at Chi work, and went over to the closet.

Personally Akiko loved picking out Mika's close. She had only worn her Shinigami close since she had become one. And she loved playing with them now that she had some one who could wear them all the time.

Akiko could still remember how she had become a Shinigami. And all that lead up to it.

**Emi: Sorry it's so short. But there is a reason. But I have some thing for you to think about.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters**


	7. Akiko's Past

**Emi: I don't own Death note. Only my OC's.**

**Akiko: Just so you know. This takes place in the Camelot universe. So a universe were Camelot actually existed. **

**Flashback**

_Mikhail gazed down at one of the many different universes. Through the portal he could see the full moon, and grassy fields. But he was more focused on a young girl, who had left in the middle of the night to enjoy the sight._

_Mikhail loved her. His princess. His, Akiko. Just looking down on her brought a fluttering felling into his stomach. He smiled. Today was the day he finally had the courage to go down and see her. _

_Mikhail was one of the five half Shinigami. With his pale white hair that curled at his collar. And onyx eyes, he was different. And his pale skin added to the affect._

_His other four friends. Elizabeth, Lucy, Gabriel, and Kale were all just as odd odd him. He smiled. Elizabeth and Kale. Lucy and Gabriel. They had found people they loved. Now it was his turn._

_Akiko P.O.V._

_I AM SO LATE. I shouldn't have stayed up all night. Why do I love nature so much. Father will kill me. _

_I ran, but a human can only move so fast, and the maids helped me undress. The then brought me a dark green, satin dress. With white pearls spiraling up the dress, and on the arms too. It reached my ankles, like all my dresses do. And the long sleeves were soft against my skin. I then slipped on a pair of dark green high heels. With sliver stitching. Only the finest for the future queen of Camelot. _

_I was sick of it. I wanted to go an adventure, and see the world. Not be married off to Arthur, and be stuffed in a castle for the rest of my life._

_I didn't even know Arthur. And I'm getting married in two weeks. I had known about this my hole life. But we never talked about it. Ever actually. Only yesterday at dinner and father told me I was meeting the Lord. It was the first since I was 6 that I had heard his name. _

_I sighed again. My hair was brushed and combed to perfection, and left out. _

_Today was the day I was to meet king Arthur. He was only 27. Were I was 15. But it was normal. My younger sister was also engaged. And she was 13. _

_Merlin, the legendary wizard, had helped Arthur. But he had left, to be with the person he loved. It seemed everyone was finding true love but me. Even my sister. _

_But I was the heir. And I had to marry to strengthen the kingdom. _

_But no more about that. I walked outside. My back straight. My blazing green eyes looked everywhere. My red hair and pale skin were the only color on my besides the stupid green. I loved red. And black. I had seen a painting once. Of fire in front of the night sky. It was so beautiful, some how it spoke to me. And so black and red became my favorite color._

_I stepped into the waiting carriage. And the attendant shut the door. Father had already made the journey, so I was alone today. Just how I liked it. _

_I sat up straight, years of lessons drilled into me. I smiled slightly. If I was going to do this. I was going to do this right. _

_We finally made it. I smiled wider as the castle appeared. The stone walks looked cool and uninviting, but I smiled at that to. I was just so damn happy to be able to stretch my legs. _

_And my attendant barely had time to open the door when we made it into the castle courtyard, because I jumped out of the carriage and stretched. _

_My attendant, was 26 year old Lin. With his black hair and blue eyes, he was a handsome, and very popular with the lady's. Him and I had been best friend's since he had begun being my attendant when I was only 7. _

_I smiled. I had been pretty rude to him back them. But he was always patient and calm with me. It was a nice break from the servants always calling me Lady, or Princess. Lin just called me Akiko. He was the only person that said my name. Even father called me Princess. His little Princess. Not that it made a difference. _

_Lin fell in step behind me as servants and other random people swarmed me. I was lead into the thrown room. And my father was already there. And sitting on the thrown was a handsome man. He made a fluttering felling in my stomach. He had golden hair with light blue eyes. The sun shone it given him a halo of light. And his eyes were cheerful and bright. _

_I curtsied. _

_I heard footsteps, and I straightened. Arthur was in front of me._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you my lord." I said polity._

_"No need to be so formal." Arthur chuckled. But he then took my hand and kissed it gently. "I would have never imagined you would be so beautiful. You're angelic, my Akiko. So please. Call me Arthur." I blushed at his words. No one had even spoken to me like that. Maybe this marriage wasn't such a bad thing. _

_He smiled at me and I smiled back. _

_"I would like to show Akiko her room now." Said Arthur as he led me out of the thrown room._

_We walked in his beautiful castle. I smiled at each servant that walked by. And to my surprise. __So did Arthur. No one at my home even spared a glace at the servants, at if they did it was one of __distaste, or annoyance._

_To soon we came to double doors. They had a beautiful pattern in then. And I couldn't wait to see inside. I felt like a child being given a present._

_I opened the double doors, and inside was a large room. With a full bed on the other end, it was a sea blue, with a light blue canopy. A large window was on one side of the room. I ran over and opened it. Breathing in the fresh air. I saw the village, and the mountains far away, and the sun was just falling under them, it was almost gone from sight. I kept looking until a hand knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Arthur had put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Sorry. I love the scenery. I always have." I explained. _

_"No need to explain. But you must be tired. I'll leave you, and send maids in to attend to you."_

_"No need. I'm am a little tired, but I would like to be alone. If I could not be disturbed, that would be most helpful." I said._

_Arthur nodded and left._

_I sighed. Even though he was perfect. I still couldn't talk to him. I really wanted Lin to come and talk with me. But it was to unappropriated for him to come so late and talk. _

_I changed out of my dress. Slightly wishing I had let the maid's come and help me out of the tight dress. After finally changing into a white nightgown, I jumped onto the plush bed, and fell asleep._

* * *

_I don't know what exactly woke me up, but it was silent now. I looked out the still open window. And saw the full moon high in the sky. I got up, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep. And walked to the closet. I shuffled though my clothing until I came to a large box, that would normal hold a new dress. _

_But in this case it didn't. I opened it and changed into it's contents. Which was, a loose, white button up shirt, and pants. Something I wished girls could wear. And a pair of riding boots. I then pulled on my hat, and tucked my hair inside. Truthfully I almost looked like young guy. Only 13 though. Why I always looked young in this disguise I will never know. _

_I left out of my room, and walked into the village, wanting to clear my head. I hadn't made it very far when I heard a horse. I looked, and saw a stable. I smiled. I loved animals. They were a close second after nature. _

_I walked into the stable, only to stop short. A boy. Maybe 28, sat feeding one of the horses. He was dressed like any other peasant, but it was his face that caught me. His pale white hair, shone in the white glow of the moon. Making he almost look like an angel._

_I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. And somehow it caught the mystery boys attention. And he turned to my, and showed me the most beautiful onyx eyes. I felt slightly shaky. I felt my heart pound against my chest. _

_Why? Why was I reacting this way? I asked my self, as the boy got up from his crouch. I stepped backwards, and tumbled over a fallen shovel. My hat fell off as I fell on my back. I sat up and locked eyes with the mystery boy. And I could swear that his eyes widened for a second. But I could have just been tired. _

_I blushed a deep red. Why was I so stupid. He'll probably laugh now. But, to my surprise, he walked over and offered me a hand. I took it, my hand's shaking slightly. Why did I fell this way so suddenly. I kept asking myself._

_I was safely on my feet again. But my air was slightly messy, and hay was sticking out here and there. I sighed as I ran my fingers through it. If father found out, I'd surly be grounded._

_I finally got the last piece of hay out, and looked back, to find the man was still staring at me. I smiled weakly. _

_He smiled back, showing off his perfect white teeth. _

_"Hi. I'm Mikhail it's nice to meet you." He said. _

_"I'm Akiko. It's a pleasure." I said._

_He laughed. "Don't be so tense. You don't need to say something silly. Just say what you want." _

_I didn't exactly know what to do. So I just moved for the horse Mikhail had been feeding. It was a beautiful white horse, with an odd silvery mane and tail. I smiled at the animal and began to pet him._

_I tried to ignore the piercing eyes of Mikhail. But I just couldn't. _

_"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" He asked._

_"I'm her for the wedding." I said._

_"You working there too. A couple of my friends are working there as well."_

_" No actually I'm the princess Arthur is set to marry." At this there was a large bang. I looked over and it seemed he had fallen over. His eyes were wide as he stared up at me. And he looked almost torn._

_"Sorry. It must be a fright learning I'm a princess out of the blue. Again my apologies."_

_"No. Um. It's no that. Just a little surprised. That's all. It must suck for you though. Being married to some one you don't know." he said as he got back up. _

_"I wouldn't say that. I have known this would come my whole life. I am prepared. It will strengthen our bonds, and make both our kingdom's stronger. And I'm fine with doing it." I said. I really was OK with doing it. There was always threat of war. And I wanted to protect my kingdom._

_"You're really brave you know that."_

_I laughed. "How is marrying a king brave. A warrior if brave. I am not."_

_"Yes you are. Marrying some one you do not love, and having t spend the rest of you life with them, just to make you kingdom stronger. That is a type of bravery. It may not be warrior bravery. But still."_

_I blushed. I mean, they really hot guy was talking to me like I was some kind of hero. I walked over to Mikhail and picked up a brush. I walked back over to the horse and brushed through his soft hair. _

_"His name's Cole. He's my horse. His the best I've ever had. Strong and fast."_

_"Oh. Then you probably don't want me touching him."I sighed. He was a really nice horse._

_"No it's fine." He said as he came to the other side of the horse. "He doesn't either. He actually seems to like you."_

_I smiled again and continued to brush the horse. I ran my fingers over his mane. Liking the soft felling._

_I then caught myself wondering what Mikhail's hair would fell like. It looked soft like feathers. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Happy the stable was dork except for the little stream of moon light, that did reach her. Yet I still felt like he could see me. _

_"I better get going. But it was nice meeting you." I said. _

_I then set the brush down on a small table where I found it and rushed out of the stable. Almost sad that I couldn't have stayed longer. _

_I made it back inside the castle surprisingly easily. Maybe father told them of my walks at night. That would explain things. I had never been stopped at my castle either. I shrugged, just happy I hadn't been caught._

_I then changed out of my cloths and hid then back in the box. Ans swiftly changed into my loose white nightgown again. _

_I then crawled back under the warm covers. And soon I was fast asleep._

* * *

_I woke up to the sun in my face. It was cold. I still hadn't closed the windows. I sighed and got up. I walked over to the window and shut it quietly. _

_The maids should be coming any minute now. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a long red velvet dress with longs sleeves and a black ribbon criss crossing up the back. It was tight at the top, but got loose around the waist. I also picked out a pair of plain black high heels. _

_The maids entered soon after and helped my on with everything. And they put my hair in a a french braid with black ribbon going through it. _

_I was then lead outside the castle and into the back. There was a lovely pond with trees and flowers every were. There was a stone path leading throughout the garden. I heard birds singing. And there was a slight breeze. _

_I breathed in the fresh air and walked farther down the path. _

_I then saw Arthur up ahead. I walked up to him. Slightly wishing I was walking up the Mikhail. But I pushed that though away. It was foolish. _

_Well. I had a boring day. It consisted of talking to Arthur. Meeting a few nobles. And getting glared at by about every lady there. Not fun._

_Dinner had been just as boring. I had almost wanted to fall asleep. It had only been about politics, and other things. I blocked most of it out. _

_To tell you then truth. I really just wanted to see Mikhail. I don't know why. Is love at first sight true. Or not. I never believed in it before. But now. I'm not so sure. _

_I had already changed out of the dress, and in a very comfortable nightgown. I jumped into bed. I was staring out the window wondering if Mikhail would be at the stable's. And I blushed slightly at the though. I couldn't fall for him. It was unrealistic. It would only cause me pain in the future. _

_But. I always lose arguments with my inner self. So I was now dressing back up as a guy, and escaping the castle. The moon was bright in the sky. And the stars were twinkling down. _

_I walked over to the stable. I peaked inside only to find it empty. I felt my heart drop to my feet. It must be a sign. _

_I turned around only to run into someone. I grabbed the stable door to steady myself, and looked up and saw Mikhail. His eyes locked mine, and they seemed to glow. _

_"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." He said. _

_"It's fine really. I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied. Leading our way into the stable. The white horse was starring at me, and I smiled at him._

_I walked over to the small table and picked out another brush. And walked back over to Cole. I brushed his long mane. And when I had gone completely through it, I realized Mikhail hadn't said one word. _

_I turned around to see him starring at me intently. I blushed._

_"Yes?" I asked. _

_"Oh. Sorry." He said. He laughed awkwardly and walked toward a tall black horse. I trailed behind. Curious about the horse._

_Mikhail walked over to a large hay pile. And picked two handfuls._

_"This is May. She's a nice horse. And one of my favorites." Michel said. He handed me a handful of hay and I took it. _

_"You can feed her. She's the best around people." He said as he feed her his handful._

_I nodded and stepped up after the horse had finished of Michel's hay. _

_I flattened my hand and stuck it under the horses mouth. She gobbled it up. I giggled slightly at the weird felling. _

_And after the horse was done I dropped my hand and stepped back. I smiled and faced Michel. But what he did surprised me._

_He yanked me so we were kissing. His lips were warm on my and we seemed to fit together perfectly. He pushed harder against me, and I felt like I was melting. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I gasps in surprise. He pushed his tongue in and explored my mouth._

_I felt his figures brush my waist. And I pushed back._

_"WHAT THE HELL. I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR WHAT. FOUR HOURS ALL TOGETHER. YOU PERVERT." I screamed. _

_I ran out of the stable not waiting for a reply. I walked back into the castle not caring who saw me._

_Who does that guy think he is. Kissing me like that. I've known him for what. Four hours and he wants to make out. That was my first kiss too. He's just a pig. What gave him the right to do that. _

_But why did I enjoy it so much? _

_No. Now isn't the time. I'll just never go back there there. I'll get married. And that's that. _

* * *

_It had been eight days since I came to Camelot. And it was six more days to the wedding. I hadn't gone back to the stable. And I wanted to. But I had made up my mind. And I am a very stubborn person._

_The days were all the same. Boring. I would do things women did. I learned about ruling the kingdom like a princess had to. I learned all about Camelot. Every annoying detail._

_I had only seen Arthur twice. And he hadn't seemed like the promising husband like before. But my jailer. And I think I knew why._

_It had only been four hours. But he was always on my mind. My friend Clare, was in love with another servant at the castle. And she said, that even though she had only talked with him a few times. He was always on her mind. _

_I wondered if that was love. But it was impossible. And even if it was love. There was nothing I could do about it. _

_I sighed as I sat down on my bed. This was ridiculous. He probably had forgotten I even existed. I shouldn't be thinking of him at all. But like always. I lost to my inner me. And my inner me wanted to keep thinking about him. _

_And she also wanted to see him. So that's why I was now getting dresses in boy's cloths._

_I ran out of the castle and back to the stables. Slowing down when I got to the door. I opened it slightly. And walked in. _

_It was darker tonight. And clouds were covering most of the sky. But I still saw his odd white hair._

_"Akiko?" He whispered like he didn't think I was really there. _

_Why did he care so much anyway. _

_"I just came to see the horses. Nothing else."_

_He smiled. "OK. I'll show you a special horse. As an apology." he said as he stood up._

_He offered me and hand, and I hesitantly took it._

_He lead me to the back of the stable and to a large stall. I looked in an gasped. It was an odd black and white color. The colors swirled together. _

_"He's beautiful isn't he." Said Mikhail. I nodded. Felling my heart doing little flutters._

_He smiled at me. "I'm sorry. I fell bad. I just really like you." His voice cracked slightly._

_"Why. You've known me for what. Four, five hours at most. You couldn't love me."_

_"But you like me to. Your heats beating faster."_

_My eyes widened. "How do you know?" I asked._

_"Because I can hear it." _

_"But that's impossible."_

_"A lot of things are possible. That people think aren't. You should always keep your mind open. And not close it of because it seems silly."_

_"I don't need a speech from you."_

_"I guess you don't. Anyway. Do you want to see some young ones?" He asked._

_I nodded my head. I loved young horses. There were always the sweetest. He smiled back. And my heart jumped._

_He lead me a little ways back toward the door.. And to a large stall. Inside was the tiniest horse I'd ever seen. It was a dull brown. As was the mother. But it wouldn't even come up the top of my shin. _

_"Aww. That's so cute." I said. _

_"Yep. She's the youngest, and smallest we have here." Mikhail said._

_I moved away from the door after getting a good look. _

_"Can we go back to the front of the stable." I said, and Mikhail nodded and leaded the way. We got back and a awkward silence followed. I walked outside and Mikhail followed. _

_The clouds were got and a sky of stars shone down. I smiled at the beautiful picture. I scanned the sky. Taking it all in. _

_And then a star fell. I gasped. I loved shooting stars. _

_I closed my eyes and made a wish. To be able to have one more adventure before I was married._

_I opened my eyes and saw that Mikhail had his eyes closed to. I wonder what he had made a wish about. _

_He opened his eyes. And caught me starring. And I think he blushed. But it was probably my imagination. _

_"Well I better get back. I still need sleep." I said._

_"Will you be back tomorrow?" Asked Mikhail. I hesitated. _

_"Sure." I said. I walked up to Mikhail and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned on my heels and walked back into the castle._

_I made it back to my room, and undresses. I then put on my nightgown and cuddled into bed. I smiled unto the warm covers. Maybe he wasn't all that bad._

* * *

_It had been two days since I had seen Mikhail. And I thought about him constantly. I had excepted that I was in love. But of course the looming wedding made me a little sad. Four days. My wish hadn't come true yet. I hadn't had an adventure. _

_There and been a party the night I had promised to see Mikhail, so I hadn't been able to do anything. And it had stayed on until it was nearly light out. But tonight I was going. I had made sure not to put much energy into what I was doing today. And so I had enough to go out. I had something I needed to do. _

_I dressed the the guys cloths again, and made my way to the stable. I had enough light to guide my way. _

_I made it there and walked in. It was empty. Well, I did break my promise. I sighed and made my way to Cole. He was sleeping, so I tried to be silent as I made my way back to the door._

_"Akiko?" I heard a voice._

_"Mikhail." I turned around and there he was. "I'm really sorry about not coming-"_

_He laughed. "It's fine. I heard about the party. I knew you couldn't come." _

_I smiled, happy he wasn't upset. I felt my heart jump as he smiled back at me. _

_"I have something to say. It's seems foolish. Because we hardly know each other. And I'm not going to do some sappy speech. So. I love you." I said. My face flaming._

_Mikhail's eyes widened. And before I knew it he was in front of me. _

_He pulled me to him. I rested me head on his chest. His heart was pounding._

_He pulled my chin up, and he kissed me. His warm lips sent tingles through my body. And I pushed closer. Liking the warmth he gave off. _

_I still fell silly for liking him so soon. But I wouldn't give this up for the world. But. I had to. For my kingdom._

_I pulled away. My chest hurt. My heart felt heavy._

_"I am such an idiot. I mean. I have things I need to do. I went on and on about helping my kingdom. But I ended up stabbing it in the back." I don't want to give you up Mikhail._

_"Akiko. I love you. Please understand." My breath stopped. Did he really say that. I looked in to his onyx eyes. Wanting to look at them forever._

_I smiled at him. But I knew it looked pained. "I shouldn't have done this. Please forgive me." I said while dropping my head. _

_He pulled me in again. His lips connected with mine. And I couldn't stop him. I melted in his arms. And he pulled me harder against him. His hands when to my waist and I felt him thumb on my bare skin. He slowly dragged his hand up and down my back, and I shivered._

_"You are very important to me Akiko. You have no idea." He said._

_I smiled and stepped back. "I think I do know. But unfortunately my life is already planned out. I'm not coming back. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I couldn't have gotten married with the burden of these emotions." I said. It hurt to say it. _

_"These emotions are a burden to you?" He whispered. More to himself. So I didn't answer. I just turned around and left. I walked back into the castle. And then into my room. I jumped into bed not caring abut my cloths._

_I didn't cry though. If I cried I don't thing I could ever stop._

* * *

_I had been asleep all yesterday after I confessed. And it was two days till the wedding. So this morning I was grumpy. Or really, just plain evil. I had kicked the maid that had tried to wake me up. And I thrown the dress I was suppose to wear out the window. I then proceeded to throw things at my maids until they cried and ran out of the room. _

_I was once again alone. And I was happy about. I wanted to sit in a puddle of self pity. I deserved it really. And so that's what I did. All day._

_Some people did try to get me up. But my glares were down right frighting. And if glares did work. I would throw things at them. And soon people stopped coming. And I fell asleep. I slept all day. And when I woke up it was night time. I sighed at I sat up. Felling a lot better. There was nothing sleep couldn't cure. I love sleep._

_I stood up and stretched. I was kinds mean to the maids. I'll do something nice for them later._

_I walked over to my window, and breathed I the crisp air. It was surprisingly chilly today. And the wind felt god on my skin. I leaned slightly out the window, and a large building caught my attention. The stable. _

_Dear god. Why do you hate me. I have been nice. Kinda. All year. _

_I sighed again, and changed into my guy cloths. Then I made my way out of the castle. It was like my feet were moving of their own will. I was to tired to really think about where I was going. _

_Well. I made it to the stable door. My feet hated me. I know they do. _

_I was about to open the door when I heard Mikhail say something._

_"Kale. Really. You can't be serious. I want to say here. If only for another week. I just want to be near her. You have Elizabeth. You have to understand." _

_Another slightly older voice answered. _

_"I'm sorry Mikhail. But you must return. Lucy is in a state of panic because Gabriel had gone missing. We need you're help. You must help you family." _

_"But. What if she changed her mind, and came back-"_

_"She won't. You are a half shinigami anyway. You could never be with hr. Her life would end, and you would be alone again. It's best to forget now. It will save you the pain." _

_Wait did he say half shinigami. Are these people mental. Well I have thought Mikhail was a little strange. And I do get this weird felling around him. But he can't be. But maybe. _

_"I'll be leaving Mikhail. I want you back tonight." Said the voice. And then there was silent._

_"Damn it Kale. Why now." I heard Mikhail say. _

_I pulled the door open. And Mikhail's head shoot up. His eyes widened. _

_"Akiko what are you doing here?" _

_"I came to see you." I started. "You/re a half shinigami? You can't be serious. I know warlocks exist. And magic, and things like that. But a death god?"_

_"It's true. I am a death god. But you don't have to believe me." _

_My eyes softened. And so did my tone. "I do believe you." And it shocked me that I did. I knew magic was real. So why can't death gods be real to._

_"Akiko. I have to find Gabriel. He had the tendency to randomly go places. And doesn't come back for weeks, if not years. But I will be back before the wedding" Mikhail said. _

_I nodded. And he smiled. _

_"I'll be going then." He said. And he walked down the hall of stalls and turned a corner. I ran after him. But when I got there he was already gone._

* * *

_I woke up in high spirits. Mikhail would be back anytime. I just had to wait. I got dresses in a black dress with translucent sleeves. And a pair of black flats. I kept my hair out just for the fun of it._

_I walked around the castle gardens. I wanted to learn to draw. But art and me never mixed well. I wish I could capture nature in a sort of picture. But that would be impossible. _

_I even helped make dinner. I was never a great cook. But all the cooks here were nice, and I did little jobs. Of course they didn't want me to have to work. But I insisted._

_Soon the day was over, and it was dark out, and the stars were shinning. So I went to bed. I put on a red nightgown and was about to snuggle to bed, when a loud knock on my door startled me. I sat up._

_"Come in." I said._

_A knight came into the room._

_"My Lady. The kingdom is under attack. We have not yet determined who it is. But guards have been place at the castle to keep you safe." _

_"OK. That's cool. But I want to sleep so bye." I said as I once again snuggled under the covers. _

_I snickered at he knights expression, but he soon turned around and left. _

_I sat back up. And heard something explode. I ran to my window and say fire spreading everywhere. But it had yet to reach the castle._

_Damn it. People are going to die. I heard fighting and clashing of swords and shields not to far away. I shivered slightly. I never liked fighting of any kind._

_I walked around my room. Well it was more like pacing. The battle had started awhile ago. And it was still going strong. _

_"Akiko." I heard. I turned and saw my father. _

_"Father. What's happening? Who attacked? Why?" I said as I rushed over._

_"That's not important right now. I just wanted tell you you were a good daughter. And I thank you for helping me by gaining the kings truest." My eyes widened as I backed up._

_"Father what do-" _

_Father plunged a sword through my stomach. I felt pain encase my whole body. I dropped to the floor. _

_"Akiko. You have served you're purpose. Camelot is a threat to my rule. I will always be a powerful force. Nothing will be able to stop me now. You were raised for this. So except it."_

_I couldn't scream. Or cry for help. I saw the door shut as my father left. _

_I'm not sure how long I was there. But a piece of white came into my vision. Then onyx eyes._

_Mikhail._

_He had come back. But it was to late. He was yelling something but I couldn't hear him. Black was starting to cloud my vision. Slowly it took over everything. And I was tossed into darkness._

* * *

_I awoke on hard ground. It hurt really. I couldn't move. Or maybe I just forgot how. My mind was blurry. I tried to open my eyes. And it was like a switch, because everything came back to me._

_Mikhail. Were was he. _

_Something's wrong. When I think of Mikhail. I don't fell hate, or love. Why. What's wrong with me?_

_I slowly opened my eye's. It was dark. I was in a a cave. I saw vines handing from the top of the cave. And there were broken rocks laying around. I saw that the cave as longer, because it seemed to turn, but I wasn't to sure. _

_Where exactly was I ._

_I looked around and saw the opening to the cave. It was sunny out. _

_I then realized I wasn't wearing my normal cloths. I looked down. I had on a pair of very short shorts. And a tank top that ended just above my belly button. And what appeared to be a sleeveless leather trench coat. And I wasn't wearing shoe's. Why? I have no idea._

_"She's awake." I heard a voice call out. I looked over to were I thought I had seen the turn, and sure enough four people appeared._

_Two were girls and two were boys. The girls looked related. Both with black hair and blue eyes. But one looked older. The older one was wearing a long white gown. And white sandals. While that other had on a long black shirt and a blue tank top. And what I think was blue flats. The younger one looked 17, while that other looked around 23._

_One of the guys had brown hair with cold green eyes and a stern look. He was wearing a white button up shirt and gray slacks, and black dress shoes. He looked about 29. While the other one looked childish with gray sweatpants and a large green T-shirt. He looked 21 at most. With his bleach blond hair and soft brown eyes. _

_"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. And this is my younger sister Lucy. The stern one is Kale. And the other is Gabriel. It's nice to meet you Akiko." Said the older black haired girl._

_I looked at them. Not exactly sure what to say._

_"Can't you see you're scaring her. Look I'll say with her, and you guys go talk with the Old Man. K?" Said Lucy. The others nodded and set out._

_"Must be freaky." Said Lucy._

_"Where's Mikhail?" I asked. But for some reason I didn't really care._

_"Um. Let em explain just what happened. Well, Mikhail found you near death, and he gave you his shinigami powers. As in the eyes, and ability to use to death note to it's full potential. So when you kill some one you get the rest of there life span. You are now a half shinigami. Just like us. But. To do this Mikhail gave his own life. And it also seems like he removed any emotions you may have had for him. So you wouldn't fell the pain of losing him..." Lucy said, her voice trialling off._

_So that's why. I know I loved him. And I remember everything. Just not the emotions that go along with my thought's. But I do miss him. I miss him a lot. I just don't know why._

_"But we have other things to worry about. Here." Lucy said. She passed me a black notebook with the word DEATH NOTE, on it. "This is how you kill people. Just read the instruction later. It was Mikhail's, you can keep it. The shinigami king wants you to have it. But still. Every shinigami or half shinigami must have there very own Death Note. So we're going to get you you're very own Death Note."_

_**Emi: OMG. It's so long. My longest chapter ever! I am so happy. I know it was so cheesy. But i hope you liked it.**_

_**A review a day keeps the Death God away! **_


	8. OMG L's Here

**Emi: I don't own Death note. But I do own my OC's**

Akiko sighed and opened her eyes. She walked out of the closet and looked at the clock hanging beside Mika's bed. She sighed. She had been day dreaming for three hours.

The sun was starting to rise. And Mika looked as good as new. Akiko smiled and walked back into the closet. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue button up top. She also set out a pair of black flats.

Akiko then walked into the kitchen and made Mika some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. As well as poured her a glass of orange juice. Akiko, happy with the food she made, walked back into Mika's room.

The sun was already up, probably because Akiko burnt the eggs two times. But, it was still early. So she walked over to Mika and shook her lightly.

"Mika get your lazy ass out of bed. Right. Now." Akiko said.

"Fine. But I am not happy." Mika grumbled.

"Ya, ya. You're cloths are already out. Get dressed you're breakfast is getting cold." Akiko said as she marched out of the room to get a bowl of strawberries.

Mika sighed and got up. Pulling on the cloths and leaving her hair out. Mika brushed it for a good 5 minutes before she good all the tangles out.

She then walked into the kitchen and ate her breakfast. Mika was surprised. Akiko had this ability were she could actually burn water. Mika had witnessed it more then once. But the food actually tasted OK. Saying it was good would be pushing it.

After chugging her orange juice Mika grabbed her car keys and got ready to go. Grabbing her black messenger bag. It was perfect for a computer but Mika kept files in it.

"Wait Mika before you go." Called Akiko from the kitchen, because Mika was now at the door.

"I have a question. When's your birthday."

"Seriously. You watched me for how long? And you don't even know my birthday. And why would you want to know that anyway?"

"Well Chi brought it up last night. And I felt bad for not knowing. And if you haven't noticed. I don't pay all that much attention to things around me."

Mika couldn't argue with that. "Well, I actually came her two days after my birthday. So I'm fifteen now. And we've been here for what, about eight months. So my birthday will be in about." Mika froze. "Actually, in exactly four mouths from now."

Akiko nodded happy with the answer. "K. Have a good day at work." Akiko called as she left.

Mika nodded and exited the room. She then left the hotel and got into her car. And she proceeded to drive to the police station.

* * *

Mika made it there slightly early. And was greeted by Matsuda when she walked in. And by greeted I mean a bone breaking huge.

"Matsu. Stop. I...can't...breath." She said between breaths.

Matsuda blushed and put her down.

"Sorry I was worried."

"It'd fine. It was probably a bug. I'm fine now." Mika said as she sat down.

Mika pulled out files, and notes she had made. She still had to seem like she didn't now what was happening so she was doing what she did for other cases.

Mika looked through them. Trying to seem busy as the other police officers streamed in. Mika looked up to see everyone was there. And they were also going through papers and other stuff.

Mika then saw two people walking up to Chief Yagami. They said something, and the Chief stood up.

"What! Another 23 victims. Has this been confirmed?" Shouted the Chief.

'So we're on episode 3. Why can't we be at episode 6 already. I want to see L. Right now.' Mika though. But took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Yes sir." Said one of the two man.

"The day before there were another twenty three victims. He's killing one of every hour on the hour." Said the Chief.

"Considering this new pattern had been going on for two week days."

"It does punch some holes in the theory that our suspect is a student."

Mika lower her head onto the table.

'Even when I was watching the show I felt like there people needed a new brain. I mean right after they thing the suspects a student, Kira starts killing, in a way that would make it impossible for him to be a student.' Mika though. Trying not to sigh.

"You're missing the point." L said. Mika raised her head and looked over at the laptop. "It does appear less likely that Kira's a student. But that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves why ever hour? And why are all these victims where they are sure to be discovered immediately. Why not other criminals like before. I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance. But he can also determine the time of death."

Mika smirked at everyone's shocked faces. She didn't want to be cruel. But it was just so funny seeing how shocked they were. When she new everything. Any one would be like this is this situation.

It got quiet. And L didn't say anything more. So people shuffled back into there regular routinize of looking over files and other things.

Mika P.O.V.

I pulled a notebook out of my messenger back and doodled. Since I had gone over all of my notes. One thing about me is I read really fast and remember most of it. I always have.

I wouldn't say I'm a genius. Not even close. But I am smarter then most. I wasn't good at math. But deduction. And logical thinking. As well as reading, language and memory. Those were the things I excelled at.

I knew German, Spanish. Latin, French, and many others. I had learned so I could take many different movies. And I had always wanted to travel.

I jumped when I heard Chief yell.

"What's this!" he said. I looked up and I saw three people. Oh, we're at this part.

"With all do respect. Chief. We're resigning. We demand that you reassign us to a different case. Otherwise you can have out badged here and now."Said one of the three man.

"Why? You're good cops."Yelled the Chief. Personally I hated yelling. It made me flinch. I don't know why.

"Isn't it clear. It's because we value our lives sir." Said the same of the three man.

Another of the three spoke up. "If what L said is true. Kira has some ESP like power that some how lets him kill people indirectly. From anywhere."

The last spoke. "Well if I were Kira sir. I'd probably want to get rid of the people who were trying to catch me."

"Lets face it. He'll be sentenced to death if he's caught."

"We all sat here and watched as L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him, while it was all very impressive at the time. But then again L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you can recall L's last request. He said to take a closer look to see how these victim's identities were made public-" I stopped listening.

I just realized something. Something I hadn't watching the anime. L would have already know everything he had asked the force last time. But he asked so that the people who weren't truly committed would leave. It was the first crack in the dame. And finding out there were being investigated would be the breaking point. L really was amazing.

I couldn't help as my wide eyes looked over at the laptop. But I quickly turned away. Hoping he hadn't seen me. I needed to be more careful.

"Hey stop!" I heard the Chief yell. I saw the three walk past me. "All of you, hold it right there."

The door closed behind them as they walked out. I sighed. My chest felling tight.

I pretty much blanked after that. I was still a little tried, and I couldn't really pay attention. So as soon as work got out I left. I walked to the car. I had to go to the cafe today.

I usually worked on Sundays, and some times Saturdays. But I had decided it might be a nice change.

I drove there and walked in. I moved through the kitchen and into the girls change area.

I pulled on the white short sleeved V-neck, T-shirt, and the short white and green plaid shirt. And green converses.

After I pulled everything on, I moved back into the kitchen. I saw Chi. Cooking up some desert probably. I walked over.

"Hey Chi. You'll be cooking tonight I guess. Who's working with me?"

"Hisa will be."

I groaned.

"She's not that bad Mika." Chi said. I sighed and walked out.

Hisa was a shiny blond with baby blue eyes and a perfect complexion. And looked like a freaking super model. And she flirted with anything that moved. But she was also rude, and selfish. I really had no idea how she landed this job. Because everyone else was so nice. But she did seem nice around the costumers.

I shrugged it off, until my eyes landed on the door. And entering the door was none other then L.

I froze. But quickly unfroze. L was just another costumer. I walked over to serve another costumer as L sat down.

He sat down on the booth next to the kitchen. The last booth actually. And his back was to everything. After getting there order, I rang it up, and soon after I got the food. I delivered it to the couple, and walked over to L.

My heart was pounding, but I calmed in and took a a deep breath. Happy to know that the cafe didn't have camera's. So L could never see my weird behavior.

I handed him a menu.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink while you decide on your food?" I asked.

"No it's OK. I'll have one of every desert, and a coffee." He said handing the menu back.

I smiled. "Coming right up."

I walked back to the kitchen, and practically heard the cook have a heart attack at the order. I took the coffee back over as well as a bowl of sugar cubes. Since Chi's father hated the packs.

"How did you know I like sugar with my coffee?" Asked L as I handed it to him.

"Well, with all that cake you ordered. I suppose it was just a hunch." I replied.

I turned back to the kitchen and walked in. Seeing the mountain piece's of cake. I sighed and somehow managed to carry all the cake over in one run. And trust me. It. Was. Not. Easy.

I set everything down.

"Please tell me if there's anything else, and I'll be back to see if you want anything else." I said.

"Would you care to join me?" I heard. My eyes widened. But I nodded and sat down.

"Are you allowed to join costumers. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." L said. But he didn't sound like he cared as he added another sugar cube.

"It's fine. We do it a lot."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. This place is really old. And we get a lot of regulars, or grand children, and things. Who come because there parents and grand parents did. And because Chi's such a great cook. So each server usually had regulars. It's not a cafe that you're suppose to do it. But the owner is really nice. And he loves this cafe. So we do it a lot actually. Chi is the most popular though. Since she's the nicest of the bunch of us."

"You seem to know Chi well. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes. She usually serves. But she likes to cook to." I looked through the cakes, and picked up and strawberry shortcake, and put it in front of L.

"Strawberry shortcake, and her triple chocolate cake are her specialties." I said. While setting the triple chocolate cake in front of me.

L stared at it. Then at me. I laughed.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you eat cake. I'm going to have cake to." I said. And took a a bit with my fork to prove it. L pouted. It was kinda cute.

"Just try the cake." I said. Pointing to his cake with my fork.

He did so, and his eyes widened. I smirked. Chi was the best. There is no argument.

"Isn't it awesome. I love it personally." I said.

He nodded again, not looking up from devouring his cake.

"So what do you think about Kira. I hear he's a popular topic." L said as he reached for another cake.

Wow. He's just a little to blunt.

"I can't really say. I like that Kira's keeping the crime rate's down. But he's doing it with fear. He's taking people's life's like it's a game. And they may be criminal's. But they're human. And someone, who can so readily take a life, is ten times worse then anyone else. And the worse part is he's justifying it to himself.

"Saying it's for a utopia. I mean why else would he kill criminals. He want's to be a god. And that's a kids dream. He's childish, and plain pathetic. He is selfish, and wants everything. And it's just maddening thinking that someone out there could be like that." I took a breath and flushed.

"Sorry. I usually don't rant." I said. As I took a new cake. I slowly ate it.

"I agree with you." Muttered L. I looked up in surprise.

"I agree. Kira is childish. And uncaring. It is very maddening to know some one like that is in this world." Explained L.

I smiled. "It's good to know you agree. I also hate how people could want him to kill. It's like a slap in the face."

"What do you mean?" Asked L. He really is trying to get me to talk.

"I mean. Humanity is cheering on a murderer, just because of the people he kills. If he killed law enforcement, criminals would love him. And I find it scary really. That people would do this. I mean what happened when he dies. The bad people in this world with hit harder then ever. Because they're finally free. The world will only get worse."

I looked down to see my cake almost gone. I must have eaten it when I was talking. I sighed and randomly picked a cake. I pulled it over to me. Until I saw L's you-just-kicked-my-puppy expression.

"Yes?" I said.

"I wanted that piece."

I sighed and pushed it over to him. Most of the cake was gone anyway.

"What do you think of L?" L asked.

"I don't know about that either. I like L. He want's to catch Kira. And he had good intentions. But during the broadcast. When Lind. L. Taylor died. I just couldn't help the fact that it reminded me of Kira.

"Some one who kills criminals to get what they want. That sentence applies to both of them, doesn't it?" I said.

We didn't get a chance to say more because Hisa come over.

"Mika, Chi needs you in the kitchen. I can deal with it out here."

I nodded and left. I walked into the kitchen and walked in. I found Chi making another cake.

"Mika I want you to go home now. You were sick yesterday. So please. It's for you're health." Said Chi.

"OK. I'll just get changed. Bye." I said. I heard her call bye after me as I walked to the change rooms.

I pulled off my uniform, and put on my cloths again.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked at where L had been sitting. He was gone.

To bad.

* * *

I made it to the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor. I had it all to myself. Well Akiko was there. So all to ourselves.

I saw Akiko sitting on the couch playing a game. She looked up when I came in.

"I brought ice cream cake." Was her only greeting. But I was happy.

I smiled. I loved ice cream. And even more in cake form.

I speed walked to the kitchen and discarded my bag and keys on the counter. I then opened the freezer and pulled out the vanilla ice cream cake with chocolate ice cream and Oreo bits.

I pulled out two plates, and cut the cake. I then put the cake back into the freezer and walked back out.

I set the cake down, with the forks I had grabbed, and I dug in. Akiko too. I finished first and took my plate to the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." I said to Akiko as I left to go to my room.

"OK. See you in the morning." I heard back. I changed into a plain large tank top and green shorts, and cuddled with my L plushie.

That reminds me I should ask Akiko to take it back to my dimension. I wouldn't want to explain why I had a plushie of the world greatest detective. But I'll deal with that in the morning. I though as I fell asleep.

**Mika: Hello everyone. Yes Emi finished this chapter just for you. Because she can. And remember.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love = In-**

**Akiko: This is boring. I have a new one.**

**Reviews = Cake**

**Cake = L's**

**L's = Faster Chapter's!**


	9. Finally Things Get Interesting

**Akiko: Sadly Emi doesn't own death note. Because if she did-**

**Emi: knocks Akiko out with frying pan* Trust me you don't want to know what would happen. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Mika P.O.V.

I woke up to Akiko shaking me. No surprise there. I slowly got out of bed and moved to the clothes Akiko had picked out. I pulled on normal black dress pants and a white tank top, with a white and blue stripped cardigan. And plain black heels. I put my hair into a french braid and made my way to the kitchen.

"Mika, I made breakfast." Said Akiko as I walked in.

I saw the cake from the other night. I shrugged. I liked cake so why not.

I sat down and Akiko moved to the door.

"Akiko will you get rid of my plushie as soon as possible. I'd appreciate it." I said after her.

"Sure. But I have to go see the shinigami king right now. I'll do it when I got back."

"Wait. Why do you go see the shinigami king?"

"Well, he wants updates on how things are going. Ryuk doesn't care, so he never goes to check up with the king. But I don't want to make him angry so I go."

"OK. Bye. Come back soon." I mumbled, but loud enough so she could hear me.

"I will." Was her last reply as she left.

I finished of my cake. And set the dish in the sink. I was about to leave to when I cell rang.

"Hello."I said.

"Hey, Mika. I was just wondering what Light liked on dates. Cloths wise." Came a voice. I think I remember it from Light's school.

"What do you mean?" I asked. But already knew this would happen. But I was still a little surprised.

"Oh. You did know. Light already gotten over you. I didn't know when he broke up with you. But it was for the best. Light's and amazing guy. And he-"

"Ya, that's great. He likes blue. Gotta go." I said and hung up. Truthfully he likes red. But whatever.

I sighed as I looked the door behind me. I felt better. Less tired. But now I was annoyed. I knew this would happen, so I shouldn't fell bad.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my messenger bag.

I left the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. As I was walking out I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Akito. He had sandy blond hair, and dark blue eyes, and was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt.

I smiled. "Hey how are you?"

"Fine. I'm just going to work now. How about you?" He asked as we made our way to the door.

"I'm OK."

"Just OK."

"Yep. You know. Sometimes you just wake up grumpy."

He nodded.

"Well I better get going." I said as I moved for my car.

"K, bye." He called as I walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

I made it to the police station and walked into the normal room. I sat down beside Matsuda and took out my notebook. And a few extra notes I had made. As well as diagrams.

"Wow Mika. These are so detailed. How did you make all of these?" Matsuda asked.

"Most are just speculation. While others I just used every bit of info we had to make them."

"When did you make them. I never saw them at work before."

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night and made them."

He looked up at me. "Why would you do that."

I sighed. "Insomnia. It's not that bad. But I have the tendency to wake up, then fall asleep, then wake up, then fall asleep. You get the point. It's kinda annoying."

Matsuda didn't say anything else. He just kept going thought my many graphs.

I heard Chiefs phone ring.

"Ya, it's me. Another six inmates were found dead last night. All were heart attacks. It's him."

There was a pause.

"What! Bizarre behavior before they died. Could you be more specific. What do you mean. So they didn't just die from heart attacks."

There was another pause as the Chief listened.

And then Watari said something I didn't catch.

"Chief." Came L's modified voice.

The Chief stood up. "Huh?"

"We can't release details of these mans deaths to the media, as for as they're concerned these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was preforming some kind of test using these criminals. And if that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information is released to the public." L said.

"Right. I understand." Chief said. "He's playing with people's lives as if all this was just a game. It's unforgivable."

Well. Great. I'm already bored and the day hasn't even started.

* * *

Akiko P.O.V.

Well the talk with the Shinigami King wasn't very eventful. And now I'm bored. Mika's probably bored too.

"Hey Akiko."

I turned around and Lucy was chasing after me. She ran up to me and pulled me into a bear hug. Her hair was different. It was shorter in the back and the front tips grazed her jaw line. And it was a nice lavender color.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Don't you love it. I went to the human world last week and had it done. And it's permanent. I got bored of 14,000 years of black. Before it was red, and other colors I can't remember."

"OK, then..." I smiled. Lucy just had that affect on you.

"I'm so glad you came. I was getting bored. I missed you. How long has it been. Like 50 years."

I nodded. "Yep. It has been."

Lucy had been my best friend in the shinigami realm. And we had been close. But after I had gone to the human realms. We had drifted apart.

"It's good to see you again." I said. " But I have to get back to the Death Note universe. Mika's probably waiting for me. Time is slower in this realm." I finished.

"You're right. But come back soon. I want to see you again."

"You should come to the Death Note universe. You can meet Chi, and Mika. I think you'd like them."

"I'll take you up on that sometime. But I have jobs I need to do to. I'll try to finish them soon."

"K. Bye Lucy." I said.

I turned around only to be brought into another bear hug.

"Bye Akiko." She said as she let me go.

I walked to my portal and waved behind me as I jumped through.

* * *

When I made it back it was already night time. Curse the stupid time differences.

I walked back to the hotel. Glad I was invisible.

I walked back but Akito was in the lobby. I shivered. The dude gave me the creeps. He was always staring at Mika. Personally I wanted to write his name in my death note. But with Kira out there, and Mika having ties to him, I had repressed the urge.

I sighed as I took the stairs. Which is one thing I hated about being invisible. You can't take the elevator.

I finally made it to the top floor. And walked through the door only to be greeted by Mika looking pacing.

"Mika what is it?" I asked

"Nothing." She sighed.

"You can't lie to me. Now tell me." I said.

"Fine. It's just that Light went on a date. And I knew he would. But it still hurt. And he's evil. So I just..." She trailed off.

"Ya, ya. Stop moping and cheer up. You have to stay on Light's good side. And you get to meet L soon." At this Mika instantly brightened.

She smiled at me.

"I already ate so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She said as she slipped into her room.

Well, that was fun.

Anyway. It's time to get rid of the plushie.

* * *

One Week Later

It had been one boring, completely and utterly BORING, week. Nothing happened. I mean ya. Kira was still killing and all. But other then that. Nothing.

I was so bored. Why must life be so cruel.

Anyway, I was on my way to see Mika.

It was almost dark and she wasn't back yet. So I was worried. I walked outside and started for the police station. A cold wind wiped at me. I may be a half shinigami, but I still fell cold.

I walked up the steps of the station and through the door. And to the normal room Mika's usually in.

People were rustling and arguing. And looked really mad. They must have found out they were being investigated. I sneered. People were so selfish. Mika and I had talked over this scene a lot since we came here actually. And we both agreed the officers were being childish. They didn't trust L, so L shouldn't trust them. L had the right to investigate them.

I walked over to Mika and sat Indian style on the desk in front of her. She didn't look up. Didn't even acknowledge me. I pouted and turned my attention to the room around me.

"L, I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the task force. "

"Yes I did." Was L's only response.

"So how do you explain this. Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

"I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity."

"I cannot except that. I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case." Mr. Yagami Yelled.

"Here that. Well I knew all alone we couldn't trust that guy." I heard someone complain.

"More importantly Kira killed those FBI agents, didn't he?"

"It's obvious he'll kill anyone how gets in his way. Whether they're criminals or not."

"So much for his sense of justice. He's a murderer."

People kept complaining as I blanked.

I watched Mika draw anime characters in her notebook. I had learned that they was the only things she could draw. But she was amazing at it.

After getting bored of that I walked around. And soon Mika left as well as the other officers.

* * *

Mika drove us to the hotel. Which I was happy about, no more walking for me.. And we took the elevator. Yep. No stairs this time either.

"Akiko. It was nice having you there today. It's boring on my own." She said as we entered the suite.

"Ya, ya. You need to rest. You're still weak. Go. Now." I said.

"But I'm not tired." She said. But then she yawned and I smirked.'

"Sure you're not. Now go."

She nodded and walked into her room.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of strawberries. I munched on them for awhile. But after finishing them I walked into Mika's room and got into bed. And not soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

The morning was fun I guess. I picked out a black and silver, shortish plaid skirt. And black halter top with a low back. As well as silver criss cross patterned high heels for Mika.

We drove to her work. I had decided to come along. I was getting bored.

So we made it there early and sat down. I once again sat on the deck in front if Mika. But I sat so she could still see Mr. Yagami.

Matsuda sat beside Mika. Personally I found him a little annoying. But he was OK I guess.

I didn't really like any of the task force members. I like Mello and Matt. As well as Beyond. They were my favorite characters. While Mika's were L, Near and Matsuda.

I sighed and focused on the stream of people coming in. Once everyone was sitting down. Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. Getting everyone's attention.

I also looked up.

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who apposes him. It's quite possible we may all we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives. Your families, and all the others you'll be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all." Mr. Yagami said.

There was muttering and rustling. But Mika didn't look up from her notebook. She really did love drawing anime characters. But I could sense the stress and anxiety. Because soon. She was going to meet L.

People soon started to get up and I closed my eyes stretched out on table. Waiting for the good part.

I was slightly like Ryuk. I got bored easy. Most shinigami did. When you've been alive long enough. Not a lot amuses you anymore.

I don't know how long I was there but soon it became quiet. And I didn't hear the sounds of feet or voices.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

Good. We can finally do something interesting.

"Six men huh. Sven including myself. Still I'm grateful to see there as many as six of you willing to risk you lives to face evil."

"The fact that you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice, I trust all of you." I jumped. I had forgotten L was there.

"Huh? Hold on a second. L just said that he's decided to trust us now. But honestly what reason do we have to trust him." Aizawa said.

"Look L. All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this means we're really sticking our necks out here. But you never have to show your face do you. You just give the orders." Said a random guy I never bothered to learn the name of.

"I don't see how you can expect us to work along side you under those conditions." Said Aizawa. Personally I never like him.

Mika looked like she was pissed. Even though her face was calm. Her eyes were burning.

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting us. Would you come here so we could all meet in person."

I rolled my eyes. These guys acted like they deserved everything. Without L. Kira would have won. And the world would have been chaotic. These humans think they are entitles to everything. I hate that about them. Even I was like that when i was human.

"That thought had already crossed my mind, after all I did say I trusted all of you." Said L.

Watari then turned the screen so it was facing us.

There was something written on it. But I didn't really care.

But soon everyone stood up. And I followed. We walked outside the police building. And everyone formed a circle.

"Why is he seeking our help now. There's only six of us. He solves all these difficult cases by himself in the past so what makes this one so different. The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's going to send a stand in, or a proxy to meet us instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever know." Said Mr. Random Guy.

"A proxy huh. Well it is possible." Said Aizawa.

I looked at Mika. She looked blank. And I had realized in the time I had known her, she was amazing at hiding and controlling, her emotions and expressions.

"I believe L, I think we can trust him. And besides I don't see how we can solve this case without his help." Said Matsuda. Hey maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"I agree." Said Mogi.

"From the beginning he's been very up front about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think like he's been waiting for this to happen all along." Said Mr. Yagami.

Mika's face broke out into a grin. And so did mine. Finally they get it.

"Why would he do something like that?" Asked Matsuda.

"I think I can answer that." Spoke Mika. "He has wanted the full cooperation of the police this whole time. But the people on the task force were scared. Who knows what they could have done when they were cornered by Kira. Probably sold everyone out. And there was obviously a leak in information somewhere. Everything L has done has lead to this moment. Personally I'm amazed he was able to think so far ahead."

"Why didn't you say anything." Said Aizawa. Somewhat madly.

"Like what. L's had a master plan to have most of you people leave this case because you're all foolish children. That wouldn't have worked. Or I would have done it. The best thing to do was to let L's plan play out." Mika responded.

"If we're working with that guy I'm leaving the task force. You don't have to worry I wouldn't try to follow you. I'm not interested in finding L. And Mika. You should think about were your loyalty lies. Is it with L or the task force. Because I can't see you working with either." He said as he walked away.

I sneered. How dare he. Mika is very trustworthy.

Mika sighed.

"Well, I think we can trust L, so I'd been willing to corporate with him on this investigation." Said Ukita.

"Count me in." Said Aizawa.

Well they all agreed and we walked back inside.

We made it in and faced the computer.

"I'm staying in a suite at the Ta-To hotel at the moment. But I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think of these hotels rooms as head quarters for this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you. Then split into two groups, and stagger your arrival so you come thirty minutes apart. Please arrange it so you're all here at midnight."

Soon after everyone departed and Mika and I drove to our hotel room.

So the fun's finally beginning. Things are going to get interesting.

**Emi: YAY. I finally finished. I wanted to write this awhile ago, but I didn't have any motivation. And then boom. I had the urge to write. And here is my chapter.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love = L**

**L = Faster Chapters! **

**What? I'm the writer. My logic is always right. **


	10. OMG I'm Meeting L!

**I am so sorry. Things have been so crazy the last few months, and I have been so busy I have only been on the compute like three times and each was for like 5 minutes. I am begging you, please forgive me. **

**I know my spellings bad. But I've seen it improve right. So I'm trying the whole improve by ones self thing. And I'm sorry if Mika's a Mary-Sue I'm trying my hardest here. She's actually a really complex character for me to write. You'll see why a little later. It's just her personality and all that I have it all planes so you'll just see late I guess.**

**Anyway. I hope this chapter can make up for the long disappearance, and if not, leave a review saying, ' That didn't make up for, gimme another chapter now, and **_**maybe **_**I'll forgive you' . I'll be waiting. :)**

**Emi: I do not own Death Note. Only my OC's. **

**Warning: Language I guess. But it is rated T. **

Akiko P.O.V.

Mika didn't want to wear a skirt. Sad to say. So I picked out a pair of black dress pants, and a white silk spaghetti strapped shirt and a black and white checkered cardigan. And a her favorite pair of black flats. And we left her hair out in silky waves.

Personally I wanted to meet L just as much as she did. But I was also nervous. He wasn't the world's greatest detective for nothing.

It was almost midnight, and Mika was suppose to be the last person there, so we got in the car and drove off.

* * *

We made it there five to twelve and we walked inside. We had to wait for Matsuda and Mr. Yagami in the lobby, but they got there soon enough and we took the elevator to the respectable floor. And no one was saying everything, so it was kinda tense.

And we finally made it to the top floor, me being invisible and all I just walked through every everyone to get out of the elevator. Literally. We meet up with everyone on the task force there.

Mr. Yagami knocked politely and L spoke.

"It's unlocked. Please let yourselves in."

OMG. It's finally time to meet L. I am so excited.

Mika P.O.V.

OMG. What am I going to do. Calm down. Act. You need to act. Your an actress it will be fine.

I took a deep breath as we walked into a beautiful hotel room.

Inside L was standing there. I nearly broke out laughing at the officers expressions, but I gave my face a slightly surprised and shocked face. Since I had meet him before at the cafe and all.

But soon my face became blank again.

"I am L." He said.

The rest of the task force got even more confused.

I saw Akiko laughing her ass off. And I resisted the urge to tell her to be quiet. Since no one else could see her.

I also had to resist the urge to tackle L to the floor and huge him to death. Because I'd probably be arrested. And kicked by L.

It was silent for a moment, besides Akiko's laughter that was slowly dieing down, thank god.

And soon Chief introduced himself.

"I'm Yagami of the NPA." He said, and the rest of the officers followed his example.

"Huh, Matsuda."

""I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

And when it got to my turn. I was simply quiet. Knowing it was a trick. L looked at me with his emotionless eyes. They were so deep you could almost get lost in them.

I didn't look away or flinch, since I was used to seeing them in the anime.

Chief coughed and sent me a glace that clearly said he disapproved of me not introducing myself.

"I'm very sorry we're late, currently the five of us are..." Chief stopped when L lifted his arm up, and made his hand look like a gun.

"Bang." He said, and lowered his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Aizawa.

If I were Kira, you'd all be died right now. Except for the long lady there."

Everyone gasped. And I raised an eyebrow. This was so much cooler then watching the anime.

"Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out haven't you. Please do not give out you're names so carelessly. Instead, lets value our lives." L said, as he turned away, and walked into the next room, with was probably the living room. Since there were couched and plush chairs. As well as a coffee table.

" I remember that he needed a face to kill someone. But I didn't think there was any evidence that suggested he needed a name to." Said Matsuda.

"There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals names who were never released publicly, or who's names were spelled incorrectly in the media had not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." Replied Chief.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." Said L.

"Oh, uh, right." Said Matsuda.

"Please turn off any cells phones, hand held, or any other communication devices. And leave them on the table right there." Said L.

"What, do you think we're going to be using our cell phones to leak information." Said Aizawa as he stepped forward, clearly annoyed.

"It's alright. Just do he says." Said Chief.

I then pulled my my cell phone, and IPOD touch, putting them onto the table. What. Even though I knew he's ask us this, I just couldn't leave it behind.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Said Matsuda as everyone put there cell phones on the checkerboard table.

"No I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing when I'm trying to talk." L said as he sat down in his signature crouch.

We then walked into the room, Akiko had already sprawled herself out on the floor behind L's chair. And looked a little bored. She was lucky people couldn't see her.

Akiko P.O.V.

"Let me start by saying that no body takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we leave head quarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourself comfortable." L sid. And I squealed slighting. I am a fan girl after all.

I watched as Mika took the comfy looking greenish chair nearest to L, and Aizawa beside her in an almost identical chair. Ukita took the chair opposite L, and last but not least the other three took the couch.

And if your asking. Mika made me brush up on my death note facts. I haven't watched the anime, but I read the manga like seven times. But I didn't bother with anyone other then Kira, or L, or the successors.

What. I'm close minded.

The table was full of chocolates, and I swear if I could have, I would have eaten them all, but sadly I'm not suppose to be here.

I watched as L poured himself some tea. And threw in four sugar cubes. He took a sip, and didn't seem to like it and threw in four more. This continued until he got to fifteen sugar cubes. Ya. FIFTEEN.

"Oh, excuse me L-" Matsuda started, but L cut him off.

"Oh, and from now all, I'll have to ask you atop calling me L, it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe." L said. I smiled slightly since I new where the name came from.

To tell you the truth it have been a while sine Mika or I have seen, or read death note. Yes Mika randomly watched episodes she liked over again. But she had been obsessed with Naruto lately, and hasn't gotten around to re-watching the whole death note series for awhile.

I personally likes Naruto. It's not perfect like Mika makes it out to be. Sometimes I thing she;'s turning into a weeaboo(1). I sighed. I hated being ignored. I have slight narcissistic tendencies and I hatted being ignored.

This had all gone threw my head in a matter of seconds so when I tunes back in I hadn't missed much.

"Um OK, Ryuzaki. If we know he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?" Asked Matsuda.

"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." Stated L. Wow, way to be descriptive.

"The general public?" Asked Ukita.

"Why." Questioned Aizawa. There seems to be a lot of asking doesn't there. People, there called thoughts, Have them.

"Kira is childish and he hats losing."

"But how do you...?" Matsuda trailed off.

"Just what do you mean?" Asked Chief Yagami.

"Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." Said L. He then started no noise-ally slurp at his tea, or coffee. Lets just call it Mush.

"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us." Said Mr. Yagami.

"Hum. Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals. But as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also just after I said we knew he was in the Konto regain, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from inside Japan, as if to say, what are you gonna do about it. He's met each of my challenges head on, and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hid criminals from someone like that." L said.

I sighed. Does that dude really need to take so much. He could totally say that in a shorter, and way easier to understand way.

"I guess.." Matsuda said slowly, obviously confused.

"If you choose to withhold your worse criminals I'll kill petty criminal or the innocent. I'm holding the hold world hostage so who's it gonna be. I'm not the evil one here, but all those that oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil. That's exactly like Kira thinks. Anyways lets think of another way we can use the media to draw him out."

" But how?" Asked Aizawa. I face-floored. It's like a face palm. But my palm wouldn't be able to contain the fail, I mean seriously. Your and investigator to.

"How about something like this. Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S. Latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send 1,500 investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be way beyond what he faces with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically he'll start to fell cornered, and that will cause him to take some kind to drastic action." L said this, and the others police listened closing amazed.

Mika smiled at me secretly, and I send a toothy grin back.

My head turned toward the clock on the wall. It was 1:46, and I was suppose to meet Chi at 2:15.

I got up and sighed. Mika didn't even look my way. I pouted and walked through the door, and out of the hotel.

I was suppose to meet chi at a park about ten minuted from the hotel. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets shivering slightly. Stupid shinigami close.

I/m going to pick Chi up and take to Mika's. You see, Chi;'s dad id going on a business trip to Europe. And the cafe's closing for a bit. And Chi, being only 16, can't stay home alone for a few months by law or whatever. So she's coming with us.

And why at like 2o'clock. Well, because Chi and I wanted it to be all spy like. Seriously that's the reason. Well, It's more like her fathers flight was at midnight, since it was the only one he could get, and spend as much time with Chi before he went, and be on time to his first meeting tomorrow. Or today really. I have to say, that man is way to loving.

So as I moved slowly to my destination I stopped and sneaked a freshly backed brownie out of a random bakery and ate in a small ally so no one saw a random flying brownie.

I then became visible and walked out of the ally and towards the park again. Happy that Chi would be staying with us.

* * *

Mika P.O.V.

L pulled out black sharpie from seemingly nowhere and spoke.

"Please listen carefully to what I have to say next."

He began to write something on the coffee table.

:On December 14th, 12 FBI agents enter Japan. Here we are in December 19th . Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments, manipulating his victims actions before they die. In other words in this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence, and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of there names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents. And as we all know on December 27th the twelve FBI agents died of heart attacks."

* * *

Chi's P.O.V.

I'm so excited that I'll be staying at Mika, and Akiko's place for a few months. I still find it annoying that father had to take this flight so he could spend the most amount of time with me and not miss his meeting, but still, I guess he is my father.

I smiled slightly as I though of him. He and my brother are so alike. In looks and attitude. They both had hair they looked like the brightest gold, and and bright green eyes. They were both slightly sun kissed, but Macky, my brother, was more so then dad.

Macky was my older brother by three years. He was smart and was currently in university becoming a doctor.

I hopped he would become one soon and move back in with us. It was lonely with he being almost ion the other side of the city. Which was almost a full hour minuted away. Why does the city have to be so big.

To tell you the truth Macky is actually my half brother. We have the same father but different mothers. Macky mother was a rich french CEO, and she left Macky at birth. That's why I cherished my mother so much.

I pulled my warm jacket closer as the cold February winds wiped at me. It was surprising it didn't snow. But Japan never did get a lot of snow.(2)

I pulled my hat onto my head as the wind threatened to blow it away. But at the last moment it flew out of my head as I stood frozen, as I saw Akiko's form move toward me. She wasn't even wearing shoe's for gods shake. She was shivering violently, and I ran towards her and slipped of my coat. Glad I hag won a nice sweater underneath. I was about to take of my brown uggs when Akiko spoke.

"Chi you idiot. I'll be fine with the coat." She said as he slipped it on and zipped it up.

I sighed and stood up strait.

"Akiko, it is irresponsible, not to mention dangerous to go walking outside in this weather without something warm. You could be frozen at the side of the road, and I wouldn't have known it. You could die in this weather." I scolded.

"Ya mom I know." Akiko waved me off. But she had a small smile on her face.

"Well whatever." I started, "But make sure it doesn't happen again." I turned atound and went back to my discarded suitcase and duffel bag.

"That's it?" Asked Akiko as I made my way back to her with my stuff.

"Yes that;'s it. I don;'t need much, it's only a few months, and I can always do back to my house later. And you and Mika, have pretty much everything. I can just borrow anything if I don't have it." I said as we started the fifteen minute walk back to Mika, and Akiko's place.

* * *

Mika P.O.V.

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least twenty-three individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in on-going investigations, so legally speaking they were innocent." Explained L.

"That's true." Muttered Chief.

"What this indicated is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we would be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth he only needed a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects. Which means there would be not time line liking he to thee deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I had no doubt.

"These are files provider by the FBI, and they contain additional information you might fine useful, for obvious reasons you are not permitted to take these out of this room, but-" L was cut off by Matsuda.

"Amazing, there might only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

Aizawa spoke up. " We'll split into two teams, one team traces the FBI agents, while the other covers the heart attack victims."

"There weren't that many people that had access to information from headquarters, and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days." Matsuda said excitedly.

"Ya. Ya." Said Aizawa, and he looked to be getting into the idea.

"So, does anyone have any questions." Said L, but it sounded a little forced. And I almost laughed at his expression.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you, and it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean you've lost, by just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?" Chief asked.

"That's right. By showing my face to you now, and by sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line, I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes, and that justice will prevail no matter what." Said L, and he smiled hi adorable smile. I resisted the urge to glomp him and leaned back slightly in my chair.

This was getting real very fast. And I liked it fun and fluffy, not serious and scary.

I heard the others talk about how they were going to do this, L sure did know how to ispire someone, even if he didn't know he was doing it. But I think he did. I smiled slightly. Even I felt a little inspired.

I hadn't spoken up the whole time, because I didn't really want to bring attention ti myself. Since I really wasn't suppose to be there. But I had a felling it just brought more attention to me.

"Before we go any further I have to be sure none of you are Kira, so I'll need to speak to each of you individually, before you leave today." L said.

Way to ruin the mood man. I sighed slightly, but more out of annoyance at not being able to just go home. I had been sleeping better lately and was getting a little tired.

"Huh, what's the deal, he still doesn't trust us." Said Aizawa.

"No, I think it's a fair request, try to see it from his perspective, Kira's been getting information from out headquarters from the very beginning." Chief said, and L moved over to one of the window walls. As in the two walls facing out, were all window.

"So there's a good chance that he's one of us." Finished Chief.

"Chief your right. Doing this case has given us a chance to see him in person" Said Matsuda.

"He's risking his life to be here." Said Aizawa.

Soon L started his little integration. Mogi went first, then Ukita. Third was Matsuda, and I hugged him on his way out.

Then Aizawa. And the Chief next. With me being last. And truthfully it was very intimidating.

"Mika if you could follow me." Said L as he once again disappeared into the hallway.

I followed him into a barely lit room, with candy on the coffee table, the deck, and wrappers on the floor. I smiled slightly. It was so childish for a great detective.

I sat on the couch after brushing of siome wrappers. And L sat across from me in his signature crouch. He proceed to stare at me with his owlish eyes. And said nothing

I cleared my throat.

"It was you at the cafe." I stated, just to get it out there.

"Yes it was." He said. Sort and simple. Like always. And it was kinda annoying, but I bushed it off.

"Why did you go to the cafe. Was it to see me, or the cake?" I asked.

I picked up a tea cup that was in front of him and began plunking sugar cubes into it. I reached and and plucked on from the bowl, and put it in my mouth. The sweetness exploded in my month but I was used to it.

L didn't seem disturbed as he stirred his tea. He slurped his tea. He set it down and finally answered.

"Both, but lets get down to business. I was going to give you these, but it would be meaning less, since you know the real message the letters portray." He said pulling out the three letters Kira made the inmates write from again, seemingly nowhere.

I looked confused until I remembers Akiko had asked me to tell her 'exactly how the letter thing worked', I n those words, and computers have zoom.

Well, I am officially the idiot of the year. YAY...not.

I laughed nervously, my acting skills failing me with L's soul seeing eyes looking right at me. I had to admit. With them not blinking and all, they were sorta creeping me out.

"Yep, I guess I do."

"Would you care to explain how you found out." Said L. It wasn't a question.

"Well it was kinda obvious. So I wrote it down so I was sure to remember." I said. Not saying anything extra. See how you like it L.

His blank expression didn't change. I tried not to pout.

"Well I suppose there's nothing we can do. I'll have to find another way to see if you are Kira or not." He said. I wanted to get up, but I didn't ant to be rude so I just sat there. Becoming sleeper by the minute.

The awkward silence continued. At least it was awkward for me, L seemed unaffected. This totally wasn't going as planed. I planed to just become L's friend right of the bat, but I guess that was wishful thinking with a hit of, was a freakin' crazy when I though that.

"Well it's late, so I better be going, it was nice to meet you L." I said as I stood to leave.

"3%" Was all I heard.

I stopped and turned around. Please don't be what I think it is.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

L looked up.

"There is a 3% chance you are Kira."

"..."

Well F**k

* * *

**Hehe. Poor Mika. I fell bad for her. Forgive me.**

**Mika: No way in Hell. I am so not Kira.**

**Emi: Well I know that, any they know that, but sadly L, doesn't know that.**

**Mika: "..."**

**Em: Where's Mika go... HOLY HELL IS THAT A CHAINSAW. WHAT-**

**Mika: HEHEHEH...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Akiko: Did I miss something?**

**Review and the author will hopefully be brought back to life. **

**(1)- I don't mean it in the form obsessed with everything Japanese. But were they can never ever say anything bad about anime. And are pretty much breathing anime. **

**(2)- No idea if that's true. But the anime had no snow, so I'm going with it.**


	11. Watari, Bracelets, and Poetry

**Emi: I do not own Death note, just my OC's. Because if I did own death note, it would have been a living hell... Seriously.**

It's been like L never suspected me. He's never brought it up, or sprouted out how my likelihood of being Kira has lowered or increased. But his soul-seeing eyes burning a hole into my brain tell a different story. Every time I turn around I fell like some one's staring at me. And when I turn around, there he is shamelessly staring at me like if he looks away I explode. He doesn't even _blink_.

Well it hasn't been that long. It was eight now. He he had interviewed me late last night. Or early in the morning. I'm not really a clock person. But I had come 45 minutes early to look over everything, and make sure I didn't miss anything. Even though I knew the series, it was thrilling to learn about what they were reading while I was watching.

Anyway. Akiko was covering my shift, since it was Saturday, my usual work day. And I was unable to go. I hadn't even said hi to Chi last night. I'm so nice right.

Anyway back on track.

I had sat beside L on the floor, because well, L wasn't the only one with a desired sitting position. I sat almost in the Indian sitting position, but with my legs uncrossed. It was the butterfly sitting position if I'm not mistaking. It's a yoga move, but I sat much looser so it was more comfortable. I just liked it, and it helps me collect my thoughts.

Moving on. L had just said that he was sorry for questioning us, and had determined that none of us were Kira. Ha, sure.

His phone rang. He pulled his blue phone out of his pocket and answered it. And I caught Matsuda looking very annoyed. I smirked lightly. Matsu always was entertaining.

"Understood, I'm just about finished here anyway. You've got the key so let yourself in." He said after a sort pause. He then ended the call. It was surprisingly entertaining to watch L hold things in his weird way. What can I say. I'm easily entertained. "Watari's on his way."

There were gasps from the police. After a moment of silence the door opened. And elderly man stepped through, but he looked strong and stable, with white hair and mustache. An wore a nice suit. And a top hat. And it looked cool. He stopped and stood beside L. Careful to not step on me. He removed his hat.

"Gentlemen," He started. Nice to know I'm already being ignored. "It's an honor to meet all of you."

"This person is Watari?" Questioned Aizawa.

"What about your usual outfit?" Asked Matsuda. And I gave his a deadpan look. I mean really. _Really_?

"If I dressed like that I would be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our head quarters and Ryuzaki." Watari replied.

"Oh, I see." Said Matsuda, slightly embarrassed.

"Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you, that fact there, is enough to tell you that you've gained Ryuzaki's trust." Said the old man.

"Now that you've said that, I do fell kinda honored." Stated Matsuda.

Watari pulled out a suit case from seemingly no where. I mean what is it with L and him, and randomly having things that weren't there before?

"Well then, I brought those items you requested, it's right here." Said Watari to L.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone." Answered L.

" Yes." Was Watari's quick reply.

Once everyone had there ID's, the chatter continued.

But I ignored it. My new name was Mika Grahame. I had the same first name, probably because I'm well known at the bakery, and it would be confusing if I ever told one of the many costumers my fake name.

I sighed.

Do you know there was a saying that every time you sighed a little part of your soul died. Well my soul would be died seven times over.

"Our names and ranks are false." Said Chief, stating the obvious.

"Why did you give us fake ID's?" Asked Matsuda.

"As you know, Kira needs a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premise in mind. I think it should be obvious why." L said.

"Yes, but of all people, the police shouldn't use fake ID's" Said Ukita, who had be silent for awhile.

"Well then Ukita, would do you propose we do. We are the one's going after Kira. And there fore we need to protect ourselves. It's common knowledge that that's what you do in this type of situation. Like using a fire suit to rescue people stuck in a burning house." I said not looking at him. I seriously needed some sugar. I couldn't wait to get home. I was way to lazy last night and this morning to get any.

"Remember at any time where you need to give our your name to a stranger simply give them this fake name. And be careful not to give them out in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, that could cause some problems." Precaution-ed L.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Very well then. I'd like to request you ware there at all times. Said Watari opening another suitcase filled with belts, and another velvet case in the corner.

"Uh, belts?" Said Matsuda. Being clueless again.

Everyone stood up. But I stayed still. To lazy to move.

"Each one has a transmitter in the buckle, this will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice, it with immediately call my cell phone, and I will call you back immediately, but my name will not be displayed." It was then that I bothered to get up and move to the outer part of the little semi circle around Watari. "In the morning all of you will go to the police station and then later on in the day, you will use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki's hotel and his room number. Please use this for emergencies as well." Said Watari as he handed everyone but me a belt buckle.

"No way this is totally cool, I fell like some kind of secret agent going after Kira." Said Matsuda.

"Well, while you're felling like a super hero people are dieing." I snapped. That shut him up.

Watari walked up to me with that same velvet case I saw in the suit case.

"Hello again." An easy smirk falling onto my face.

He nodded. "This is for you. It works just like the belts, except you push the dragon."

I gave a confused look as Watari pushed the box into my hand and walked away. I slowly opened the box and my eyes lit up like a six year old on Christmas morning.

Inside was a wide, thin-ish silver metal bracelet. And on the front, there was a serpent like golden dragon. It was simple, and the colors not to shinny, but the detail on the dragon was exquisite.

I pulled the bracelet on, the metal cool against my skin. I could still hear the slightly loud talking of my co-workers but I paid no mind. I brushed my thumb over the dragon. I had always loved dragons, more so this type, they just seemed more real, and less over done then the large winged scaley dragons.

I see you like it." A smooth voice said, popping out of no where. I dropped the box, but two long digits jetted out and caught it.

I looked up into L's endless eyes.

The easy smirk once again taking residence on my face.

"Yep, it's beautiful. But might I ask how you knew I liked dragons."

"Lucky guess."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya sure, but how did you know I especially liked this kind?"

"..."

Nada. I knew it.

He walked away, looking like he was bored. Well excuse me, it's not my fault your a stalker.

I once again sat on the floor in the butterfly position. Aizawa looked at me strangely for a minute. But looked away once L started talking.

"Oh, and come to think of it, who's at the police station?" L asked.

"Actually no one's there at the moment." Chief answered.

"That's not good news." Said L, sounding slightly annoyed. " We need some one there at all times, work in shifts if you have to."

"I understand. Aizawa, I'll put you there for today." Said Chief.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way won't take me long." He said standing up, and he walked out the door.

* * *

Well the meeting ended pretty much right after, and I walked outside. And I breathed I the crisp February air. Pulling my light blue knitted sweater closer, I trudged forward.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket to see Akiko had texted me.

I instantly typed back, and walked into the nearest building, which just happened to be a cozy library.

I looked at the time. 9:48pm. I sighed and walked to the back, and into the poetry section. I sat on a comfy green couch and pulled out a book, that wasn't as dusty as the others.

Personally I loved poetry.

**Emi: The next chapters already up, by the time I post this. I did this because the time in this chapter 9:48 is important. I'm going to try something different for the next chapter. I'm not as long, but I've always wanted to do it. So remember the time as you go onto the next chapter.**


	12. Texting And WHAT!

**Emi: The totally weird chap is up! I think I failed. But it's important. So read!**

**Disclaimer. I do not, in anyway, own death note. **

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: Akiko – Chan**

_Hey, u taking to long. Get going, come home! Me bored._

**Sent: 8:45pm**

* * *

**To: Akiko – Chan**

**From: Mika K.**

_It's a walk home. I think I'm gonna stay at the library until the _

_wind dies down. I was so stupid not to drive the car. And it's_

_a 45-60 min walk (depending on how lazy I am) from Ryu's new hotel. _

**Sent: 9:47pm**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: Akiko – Chan**

_K, but me and Chi are bored over here. Were watchin stuff, but you gotta _

_come and make it interestin, Chi's kinda scary when she's half a sleep. _

**Sent: 9:58pm**

* * *

**To: Akiko – Chan**

**From: Mika K.**

_Fine. I'll try in around 10:30. The wind should die down by then. I think I'm _

_going to get some books at the library. Do ya have a book you want me to rent, _

_or a movie or some thing?_

**Sent: 10: 03pm**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: Akiko – Chan**

_No idea. Just pick me up some thing you find interesting. An _

_NFSUIGHIUKS_) ^& HJHJT? ?"{ JfUIAB BVHBBVKPIIXY_+_

_&*#UDBIOEYRYYI _

_Hey It's Chi. Can you pick me up something from the author_

_Stephan King. I want some thing scary. And some older poetry. Thanx 3_

**Sent: 10: 12pm**

* * *

**To: Akiko – Chan**

**From: Mika K.**

_Sure thing, Just give me a min and I'll text ya back when I'm goin, see ya _

_guys soon. And don't even think about touching the car Akiko. _

**Sent: 10:13pm**

* * *

**To: Mika K. **

**From. Akiko – Chan**

_KK. See ya. __

**Sent:10:15**

* * *

**To: Mika K. **

**From: ChiChi**

_Akiko though it would be fun to throw her phone in the air and caught it and it _

_ended up broken, so text us here._

_Bye, Chi_

**Sent: 10: 28pm**

* * *

**To: ChiChi**

**From: Mika K. **

_Lmao. Sounds like Akiko. Well, I picked up 4 poetry for me. A movie for _

_Akiko, and 1 SK book for you, and 1 old poetry for ya too. _

**Sent: 10:36pm**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_Thanx love ya. Akiko's pouting over her dead phone. And trying to_

_flush it. Should I let her?_

**Sent: 10:42pm**

* * *

**To: ChiChi**

**From: Mika K.**

_NO. duh. Obviously not. That could be VERY bad._

_And there's this car following me. I'm a little creeped out. _

**Sent: 10:47pm**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From ChiChi. **

_Do you want Akiko and I to meet you some where. We don't want a creeper _

_abducting you.__And I stopped Akiko. _

**Sent: 10:48**

* * *

**To ChiChi**

**From: Mika K.**

_Nah. It's fine. I'll be OK. And thanx for stopping Akiko, she's a little crazy some _

_times._

**Sent: 10:50**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_Sry but we're already out of the hotel and on route to you. So either, run like _

_hell to us,or pretend like we're not coming so the creeper thinks he's safe _

_and won't abduct you before we get there_

**Sent: 10:56**

* * *

**To:Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_Mika. We're coming. Please answer back._

**Sent: 11:13**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From ChiChi**

_Mika. Come on. Cut it out. Akiko and I are worried._

**Sent: 11:19**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_Mika are you OK?!_

**Sent: 11:27**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_MIKA WHERE ARE YOU!_

**Sent: 11:32**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From ChiChi**

_MIKA, WE'RE AT THE LIBRARY I DON'T SEE YOU_

**Sent: 11:56**

* * *

**To: Mika K.**

**From: ChiChi**

_MIKA WE'L GETYOU. DON'T WORY_

**Sent: 12: 17**


	13. Headaches, 362 and FREEZE

**Disclaimer. I do not, in any way, own death note. **

**Mika P.O.V.**

I felt a throbbing in my head, and my entire left side was freezing cold. I felt the ground shake beneath me, and I couldn't fell my left arm. My head kept hitting against the metal ground, and I rolled around.

I was in a car. I was on a winding path, with many sharp turned and pot holes, and bumps. My arm was asleep, and I could fell the pines and needles come on as I slowly tried to move my fingers. I felt a scratchy rope holding my hands behind me, and my legs in place. I was in a large space. At least large enough to fit me and so I could roll around.

I swear, if I'm in a stereotypical white van I'm gonna scream. Actuality I should scream anyway. But I couldn't. Even moving my fingers felt like to much work. And I slowly felt my energy draining trying to move, and I didn't have enough to scream, or even open my eyes.

We kept going, and I felt my head continue to pound, but it became worse, so much so, that I passed out from the pain.

**End of Mika P.O.V.**

* * *

**Akiko P.O.V.**

I paced outside the now closed library. It was 1:37 in the morning. We had already reported Mika missing, and we hadn't been able to get I touch with any of the task force members.

I had told Chi everything. As in _everything, _everything. And it turned out, see was a witch. I mean it would explain a lot of things. Like the black death date. Since, when a person can not in anyway be harmed by a death note, they have a black death dates. And witches are known for that. But I was to lazy to care. Until now.

I had asked Chi to find Mika, I mean, witches are capable of killing shinigami. No one knows how, because it stopped centuries ago, and they never told there secret, the ones that knew how took it to their graves.

But Chi had said, she's never preformed any complicated spells. She had tried, don't get me wrong, but she had said it was like Mika didn't exist. Usually she could fell a persons soul from, well anywhere. So she wasn't able to do any witchy voodoo. And the police were no help.

I sighed, sitting down on the cold cement happy I as wearing the long, warm gray coat that reached my ankles, instead of my leather coat.

Chi was slumped in defeat. Wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a dark pink button up jacket. She had stopped pacing long ago. And we were both clueless and cold.

"What about L?" Chi asked. I had already thought that over. But there was no way we could find him. I mean, he was L.

"There's no way we could find him. Mika's gone. And we'll have to wait 48 hours until the police start looking for her." I said bluntly.

"Bullshit. Mika could be dead by then Akiko. We have to do something." Chi said, desperation clear in her voice. "I mean, I didn't even get to say good bye to her this morning. And I'm the one who told her to act like we weren't coming." Chi rubbed her eyes, stopping the on coming tears.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." I said plainly. I just didn't. Mika was the one that came up with the idea's, I just followed and had fun.

Chi shot up.

"I smell blood." She stated. I froze. Because now that she mentioned it I smelt it too. Chi bolted for the ally at least 20 meters from us. And shot inside, me right on her heels.

And the site make my mouth pop open. Mika's jacket was lying in a heap in the dirty ground. Her cell phone smashed, and one of her shoes lying upside down. But that wasn't wait make me gasp. It was freckles of blood splattered on the walls. I chocked out a sob, but composed myself. She wasn't there. She had to be OK.

And then something caught my eye, something shiny hidden beneath her coat. I stepped over the disregard shoe, and, while trying not to touch the grimy coat, I picked up the shiny thing, which turned out to be a bracelet.

"Mika fought hard. I'm proud." Said Chi.

"Mika's still fighting." I said in a voice that left no room for argument.

On the bracelet was a beautiful golden serpent like dragon. I ran my fingers over, and then I picked at the blood on the bracelet. It seemed wrong. Even though I had never seen Mika wear this, she must have, since it was with her cloths. I rubbed at the blood, until the dragon pushed in slightly. I thought I broke it. But a ringing make me jump, leaving the bracelet forgotten as I turned to Mika's cell phone. I guess smashed doesn't mean unusable.

Chi being the closest picked it up, but looked unsure of what to do. I plucked it out of her hands, and answered, the screen was to damaged to see who the caller was anyway.

"Hotel Okura Tokyo, room 362." And then the dial tone. He hung up. I snapped the phone shut, and it fell apart.

"What was it?" Asked Chi.

"Well, it appears the best chance of finding Mika lies within Hotel Okura Tokyo. Lets go." I said.

She nodded, and we started the 26 minuted trek to the hotel.

* * *

We got there, and the icy winds blew at us the entire time. So we were freezing, and shivering. I though I heard Chi's teeth chattering. But I'm pretty sure they were mine.

We made it inside the steamy hotel, and I felt like my skin was on fire. After getting used to the temperature difference, I made my way over to reception desk.

"Excuse me, but what floor is room 362 on?" I asked the nice looking lady behind the counter. She frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry miss, but that entire floor had been rented and we have direct orders not to let anyone up there." She said.

"Yes, but I was told to come. You see my name is Mika Kaori." I said.

She flipped through a couple pages, then smiled up at me.

"Floor 7 miss. Last room to your right." She said. I thanked her, and made my way to the elevator. Chi moved from her spot by the door and we waited for the elevator. Once it arrived we watched a middle aged women walk out talking heatedly to the person on the other end of her cell phone. We jumped into the now empty elevator, and pressed the floor 7 button, both hoping to find answers.

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

"Don't worry, everything with be OK, soon, I promise alright. Please just hang in there."

I'd been hearing that for hours straight. At least I think it's been hours. I couldn't tell. But that person saying those things hadn't stopped the car. Or untied the ropes, or eased the pain in my head, and arms, well every where really.

I stayed still. It's not like I could move any way. I just rolled like a lifeless doll when the car jerked to the right of left. And my head smashed against the metal car when we hit a bump or pot hole.

My head felt wet and sticky, and I smelt iron, and something else. I'm pretty sure it was blood. My shirt was slowly getting bloody the more my head smacked, and my body rolled. And the voice was making the head ache worse, and I couldn't open my eyes. I was stuck in the blinding darkness. And yes, the darkness was becoming like staring into the sun. I felt blind.

Maybe I was. I had smacked the front of my face of something rouge, and the pain in my eyes just after had been worse then any pain I had ever felt. But now it was a dull ache like the rest of my body.

I drifted between unconscious and unconscious, but I was never fully released into the blissful unconscious ways, because that wretched voice kept me grounded. Or maybe it was a good thing. Because I'm not sure, that if I did drifted into unconscious, that I would ever wake up.

**End of Mika P.O.V.**

* * *

**Akiko P.O.V.**

I felt the camera's watching me. I always knew when I was being watched. It was just a natural thing. It must be L. I mean, my memory sucks, and I was never a huge Death Note fan, I mean I liked it ya, but just as much as the next anime.

We stopped in front of a door, identical to every other one on this floor. But the number was glaring at me daring me to knock.

But I didn't. I grabbed the handle, and pushed the door open. The first thing I saw was darkness, and I knew something was wrong, I pushed Chi out the door, and slammed it shut just in time to hear.

"FREEZE."

**cliff hanger. I am in a mean mood today. But I did update THREE times today. Ya that's right THREE times. I hope that makes u for my long absences lately.**

**Mika: Why Emi Why. I thought you loved me. **

**Akiko: Ya what's with all the cliff hangers man. You Are So Mean. I need to know.**

**Well, I wrote three chapters and didn't so my project, math, and literacy. **

**Reviews = Writer doesn't fell like she dumped her homework for no good reason**

**Writer doesn't fell like she dumped her homework for no good reason = Happier Writer**

**Happier Writer = Faster Chapters, (And likely no more cliff hanger endings)**


	14. Afro-Man, Mr Annoying, and Sweetie

**Emi: Hey. I updated the every next day. Am I not awesome!**

**Mika: Um. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO WHAT IN HELL, I WAS FREAKING KID-**

**Emi: *hold up frying pan she hit Mika with* anyway, I do not own death note, in a=any shape form, sound or... anything else you can think of... Read On! **

**Akiko P.O.V. **

I looked around. The Kira task force surrounded me guns drawn. I smirked lightly at them.

"Yo." I said.

Afro-Man glared at me.

"Put your hands on your head, and get down on your knees." He practically growled at me.

I ignored him.

"You know, I was just looking for my friend, but now I'm curious as to the huge reaction to me simply walking into this hotel room." I smiled sweetly, with a malicious undertone.

"Then why, might I ask, did you use the alias Mika Kaori to get here. What business do you have here?" Came a voice that I pinpointed was coming from behind a large leather chair facing multiple computer screens.

"I wanted to as you the same thing. Why are you here, why are your lackeys pointing guns at me. What does Mika have to do with this?" I said. Getting glares all around. Guess they didn't like being called lackeys.

"I'm the one that with be asking the questions." L said from behind the chair.

I scoffed. "If you can tell me where Mika is then fine." I said.

"I'm afraid I do not know where she is." He answered.

"Like hell you do. I touched Mika's bracelet and for some reason her phone rang and gave me this address, now tell me the truth." I said. Pretending I though he was most probably the kidnapper and not L.

"Why did you have Mika's bracelet?" Asked Matsuda.

"Because on my way to met her she was kidnapped doofus." I said, and saw the task force froze, and Matsuda lower his weapon in shock.

"Well, I apologize but there is nothing I can do." Said L.

"But-" Started Matsuda.

"Matsui, quirt." Said Mr. Yagami.

"Look, there was blood where she was taken, and a fair amount of it. I don't know what you have to do with Mika, but something tells me you can help. And I'm not leaving till you do." I said boldly.

"I'm afraid that's unacceptable." Said L.

"Well I don't give a fuck about what's unacceptable, my friend could be dead by now." I said, my voice cracking at the end. I was a shinigami, and yet I couldn't even save my friend.

"There is no way you could help further in finding Mika's abductor, or her, so please leave." Said L, less fiercely then before, but still with a demanding edge.

My face twisted into a pout, and I sad down crossed legged.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Confine her." Was all L said.

I took that as my cue to attack. I easily took down Ukita and Matsuda. I then took down Aizawa, and said a silent 'I'm sorry' in my head for Mr. Yagami.

"What a great guy you are L," I spat out, the room becoming tense. " Mika can never hide anything from me. Are you really the person Mika says in justice. No, you're nothing more then some one who uses power when some one annoys them, or gets in there way., try to deny it. Because it's happening right now. Your no better then Kira." I said. The tension building so now it felt like I was being strangled.

"Tell me how you're different then him, and don't give me some naive crap about being justice, because he does the same thing." I yelled and turned on my heels, and exited the hotel room. I leaned on the wall opposite the door, and sank to the ground, curling me knees to my chest. I sobbed lightly, felling the anxiety leave my body.

I looked over my knees and smiled slightly at Chi sleeping form. Well it was like 2am. I felt my eyes becoming heavy, but I refused to fall asleep. Who knows what Mika was doing, I didn't have the right to fall asleep, and the task force could confine me while I slept. But even with these thoughts in mine I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke to a light shaking.

"Akiko wake up. A~K~I~K~O." Came the sing song voice of Chi.

I yawned and sat up. I stretched and heard the satisfying pop of a few of my tense muscles. I opened my eyes, to be greeted by the sight of the hotel hallway. I breathed a sight of relief.

"Time."I said, well more like yawned.

"5:26am. Mika's been gone about 4 hours." Chi said. I flinched. I'd slept when I should have been out looking for Mika.

"Well we'd better get going." I said as I stood up. I staggered a bit, still waking up, but soon got fully into my feet.

"Akiko, where do we even start?" Asked Chi.

"Well, we can't sit around on our asses like those guys." I said pointing to the door.

I moved to go when the door opened, and there stood L, in his normal baggy jeans and loose white shirt.

"Come in." Said L, well more like commanded. Chi eagerly agreed, since I had giver her a rough description of L.

I followed after, only much more wary. I saw the entire task force asleep. Two crashed on the couch to my left. One on the chair, and the other half on a chair half on the floor. I sighed lightly as L hopped onto his chair, and sat in his usual crouch.

"I was hoping to keep Mika's abduction from the task force." He said.

"Wait you knew!" Chi said. It wasn't a yell, because Chi just never yelled, but it was louder then her normal voice.

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"Then why not accept our help?" I asked.

"Because you could, in no way, help capture Mika's abductor." he answered.

"They why key us in now?" Chi asked.

"Because you know who I am, and where I am. And I can not have you leave freely with that information." He replied.

"Look I don't care about that. What do you have on Mika's abduction?" I asked, already looking over every computer screen.

"This is what I have gathered so far..."

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

The car skidded at a halt. I felt like I'd been in the car for days. Akiko and Chi must have already started looking for me. I doubt they'll find me, wherever I am. I heard the door slide open. And arm wrap around me, lifting me up, and into the icy air.

"We're here, at our new home, my beautiful Mika. I'm sorry for the unconformable ride, but everything will be OK now." Said a sickly sweet voice.

I heard gravel crunch under the mans feet. I didn't have the energy to run. So I was carried some where. The man stopped and I heard a door open. I felt a blast of heat, comforting against the cold air.

I wanted to go home, but I had been drugged, that much I could tell. This wasn't a random attack. The man spook to sweetly, and like we were in love. Which was incredibility creepy mind you. He had to be a stalker.

Don't get me wrong. I had had five stalkers in total. Being an actor and all. I had been kidnapped once before. Which was probably why I was so calm. And the drugs had a part to play I guess.

I was set some where soft, and comfy, and I sunk right down. A couch?

I heard foot steps walking away. I once again tried to open my eyes, and failing. And there was no chance I could untie the rope. I'd just have to wait until he untied me himself. Which, if I'm right, he most definitely will.

Personally. I just wanted L to save me already.

* * *

**Chi P.O.V.**

I watched as Akiko talked to L, well, more like yelled and demanded information. I just looked over all his computer screens and paper work. Until a map caught my eye. On it, in scratchy writing, looked like places where different check points were set up. And they looked to all be set up around Mika's abduction site.

"Akiko, please be quiet and let the man do his job." I said.

She looked over at me, practically bagging me to reconsider with her eyes. I'm not really sure why see listened to me in the first place.

"Look, yelling won't get us anywhere. And Ryuzaki should easily be able to find her, so just let him." I said. She sighed loudly, being melodramatic, and sprawled out on the soft deep red carpet face down. I rolled my eyes. At least she wasn't going to be bothering L any more.

I walked around the room, and walked out onto the balcony just past the sleeping cops. I shut the sliding glass door behind me, enjoying the felling of the wind whipping through my hair. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was the blood splattered wall where Mika had been abducted. I shivered slightly as an icy wind picked up. My favorite brown uggs protected my sock-less feet. And I still had no idea how Akiko survived in red flip flops. Apparently she hated wearing shoes, having not worn them for so long.

I leaned over the railing, and enjoyed the sight if the sun rise. I heard the sliding door open and shut behind me, and Akiko's flaming red hair come into view. Blending perfectly with the sun rise. I leaned more heavily on the railing.

"Do you think we'll find her?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't know.

Akiko then sat on the railing swinging her legs. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. We enjoyed the silence. I never noticed how quiet it was with out Mika. Or maybe it was just that Akiko and I were to nervous to talk.

"We'll get her back." I whispered, also closing my eyes as the sun shone into them.

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

The man came back in and I felt him sit me up.

"These must be uncomfortable." He said, as he undid the ropes tying my feet and hands. But he didn't touch the blindfold.

"I'm going to make breakfast darling, please wait hear and get some rest." He said. Once again in that sweet voice that made me want to gag.

I nodded slightly, and I could practicably fell him smile.

"Good. I'm making scrambles eggs on toast, and sausage, your favorite." He said.

I resisted the urge to freeze. How did he know that was my favorite. I mean I know he was a stalker, but I've never have one so obsessive before. They were usually obsessed with a character I played, never me.

I heard him walk away, and I slowly flopped down. Not wanted to move. It felt like my limbs weight a ton. I moved so I faced the couches back, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Akiko P.O.V**

I walked back inside to see the task force just walking up. Afro-Man was the first to see me. He jumped to his feet, and reached for his gun when L spoke up.

"Enough. They're here because I wished for them to be." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Bastard.

I moved into the kitchen. And yes, I had explored this place before going outside to see Chi. I pulled out a piece of strawberry cake for the fridge, and grabbed a fork. It was good, don't get me wrong, but Chi's was ten times better.

"Your eating my cake." Came a voice. I turned to see L with an almost sad looking face on.

"There are like, twelve other pieces." I said, taking another bite. I almost laughed when L looked like he was going to cry. I smirked. What can I say. I'm almost as sadistic as Mika. And ya you heard me right. Mika just hides it better then me.

"Aw. Is the poor wittle detective gonna crwy." I said.

He glared.

"So, any more info on Mika's si-tu-a-tion." I said spacing out the word between bites.

"Yes, there are police officers on the way to her location at this moment." He said pulling out another piece of cake.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said, my cake forgotten on the counter.

L turned to face me. Looking more interested in the cake then Mika.

"I didn't see the need." He said.

"Didn't see the god damn need. Are you kidding me." I said, eyes wide. "Mika was kidnapped, and you didn't see the need to tell the person that almost froze to death trying to find you, just to help her."

He didn't even respond. Eating the cake like he was in heaven. I left the kitchen to tell Chi the good news.

* * *

I entered the Hospital, Chi, and Mr. Annoying, A.K.A. L right behind me. Now don't ask me why L wanted to come. I beats me, but I didn't really care.

"Excuse me," I said to the nurse behind the reception desk. " We're here to see Mika Grahame. Which room would see be in?" I asked. I fidgeted with one of L's white shirts in my large coat pocket... Don't ask. And yes, L had filled us in on the alias, but nothing more.

"Give me a minuted, sweetie. Um, room 286, second floor, third room on your left." She said, smiling at me.

I thanked her and turned to the elevator. I pressed the button to go up but it was taking to long, so I moved for the stairs. I walked, skipping a step each time so I could get to Mika faster.

"Akiko slow down." Panted Chi. She never was on for physical activity. I slowed just enough for her and Lord Annoying, uncaring, unfeeling, stupid, you get the point, to caught up.

We walked into said room. I heard Chi gasp. Mika was pale, as in sickly, if you even touch her she'll evaporate pale. Her eyes were bandages. And she were her wrists. She had multiple scratches and dark purplish black bruises everywhere. And she had what looked like stitches above her right eyes.

I moves towards the bed.

"Hey Mika. Chi and I, and even Ryuzaki came to see you. Matsuda wanted to come, but he was forced to say back at head quarters. It was kinda funny to watch him pout." I said. She didn't say anything back, didn't even move.

A doctor walked in.

"Hello, there. Are any of you Miss. Grahame's relatives. There is some medical information that needs to be filled out." He said.

"No, she's an orphan. But I'm her roommate, closest thing your gonna get." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we can deal with this later. Uh, Miss. Grahame had been given some drugs to ease the pain. And there is something I'm sad to inform you about. Mika seems to be suffering from amnesia. When she was taking to the hospital she was conscious, and could not remember anything. We do not know if she will regain her memories."

"What?" I heard Chi say. She sounded a little out of it. Well she was used to eight hours of sleep every night.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. He moved and removed the bandages around Mika's eyes. "Also her eyes sight is blurry. But I believe it will go away in time, and she will be able to see perfectly again in no time. But until then, I recommend glasses to help her see." He finished, and exited the room.

I sat in the chair beside Mika's bed. My thoughts jumbled. I saw Mika stir.

"Mika, we're here." Chi said.

Mika's eyes flickered open.

And the first thing she said made me fell sick.

"Who are you?"

**Emi: What is with me and cliff hangers lately. I am so mean to you guys. Anyway. I updates the very next day for you so show the love! **

**Review = Nice Akiko**

**Nice Akiko = Not dead author**

**Not death author = Faster Chapter**

**What, I. Am. Author. My logic is always right. **


	15. Mr Panda-Man and Brother?

**Bonjour peoples! I am back after all this time. But, I have a reason. Because I wrote like, five chapters in a row for you people, and not at a desk or anything. My muscles became strained. My tendons became inflamed, and my bones were, well something happened to them too. I am finally able to use the computer again. (I was forbidden by my doctor.) So my chapters may be shorter, well they will, but I'll be updating a lot more regularly from now on. **

** Anyway. I know amnesia is WAY over used. But you didn't think I was going to use that old, boring amnesiac did you. No, I put my own twist on it. So I hope you enjoy it. And I have a goal to reach 100 reviews for this story. So if my lovely readers could help poor little me, I'd love you forever. **

**So please enjoy this amazing, slightly-cracktastic chapter. **

Mika P.O.V.

I was in a car. The pretty brown haired girl was sitting beside me. And another scary lady with red hair was yelling at Mr. Panda-Man. I though he was funny until he started staring at me. Then he became creepy, and it scares me a lot. But the old man driving the shiny black car didn't scare me at all.

"The doctor said she lost all her memory's from the past years. And only has the memory's from up until she was six. But she should regain them slowly. If not all at once soon. I hope he's right." Said the nice lady.

"Well he better be." Grumbled the scary lady.

The nice lady reminded me of mommy. She smiled a lot, and was really sweet. And she brought me some jello when I was in the hospital. It had been orange, and really tasty. And she'd brought me a white dress. She said it was an extra shirt of Ryozako's. Who ever that was.

Mr. Panda-Man was now eating cake. I wanted cake too. Now.

"I want cake too." I said, staring at Mr. Panda man across from me. He didn't move, but then slowly pulled a white box from a small fridge in his car, and opened it. And then next thing I know, there was a plate in front of me with a piece of cake on it.

I eyes widened. Mr. Panda-Man, was also magical! So that made him Mr. Magical-Panda-Man.

I devoured the car in no time, and gave a content sigh. I LOVE cake, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!

"Thank you Mr." I said. Mom always did tell me to say thank you after someone does something nice. He nodded, pretty much ignoring me. And then it struck me like a bolt of lightening. This man, was my brother! Oh my god. Why hadn't somebody told me.

I smiled happily at my discovery anyway.

"Why are you so happy?" Said the nice lady beside me.

"I just realized something secret." I said, looking out the window at all the big buildings. I liked it here. It was nice compared to my small rural town.

I moved so I was beside Mr. Panda-Man, and then, gave him a big hug. He tensed, and easily moved away from me. I felt tears sting in my eyes. Brother hated me. I looked up at him, and he seemed very uncomfortable.

"Um, stop crying. Ryuzaki didn't mean it. Did you?" Came the response from the scary lady. Maybe she was nice.

I sniffled and sat back in my seat, ignoring everyone and pouting, I felt more tears sting my eyes. Older sister always said I was a cry baby.

You see I'm from a family of five. I had a mom, and a dad. And older sister, and a younger brother. So I was the middle child. Dad was nice, and so was mom, but they were really busy, and older sis was at collage, what ever that is.

I heard a sigh.

"No, I didn't mean it." Came a monotone voice. I turned around to see Mr. Panda-Man staring at me, eating another piece of cake.

I smiled brightly, and once again looked out the window. The glass buildings and large TV's stunning me.

"Mika." I turned at the voice of the nice lady. "You'll be staying with me and Akiko for a few days at our house. You have all your cloths there so it's OK." She said. But I instantly shuck my head.

"Why not." Asked the other lady. Apparently Akiko.

"I need to stay with big brother." I said. And everyone tensed. I swear it was almost getting hard to breath.

"And who might that be?" Asked Akiko. I smiled proudly, and pointed at Mr. Panda-Man. And once again the atmosphere become tense.

"Mika that's not..." She trailed off as I turned to face he, my wide eyes questioning. The nice lady sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's just let her believe it. She's having trouble right now. Who knows what she might do if we tell her she's wrong." The lady whispered. But I didn't care. And once again began my sight seeing.

We made it to this large hotel. It was huge, and expensive looking on the inside. The room was even nicer though, and I toke off, instantly finding a couch I could jump on. I ran at it, and fell on it with an umhf. I giggled insanely until I felt my eyes drop. It was only 9:00pm, so I didn't want to go to bed yet. I sat back up, deciding to explore. And that's when I noticed the many computer screens shining dimly from behind me. I faced them, and even though I wasn't able to read the small print on the screens I still looked until my eyes burned.

I then stood up, only to have nice lady instantly by my side.

"You should get some rest. All your injures haven't fully healed." She said. They hadn't told me where I'd got them from. Which was annoying to say the least.

I sighed and did as I was told.

"Akiko's bringing cloths over, so she should be back soon. Until then you'll have to wait. I have to go. But I'll be back tomorrow to see you OK." She said. I nodded happily at her. Finally getting to my exploring, which I was excited about doing.

I moved throughout the hotel suite checking out every nook and cranny, enjoying every moment. Until I came upon a looked room. I tried to open it but I wouldn't budge, so I knocked loudly a few times. No answer. Again I knocked. No answer. I banged loudly and the door, impatience making me angry. Even though I had no proof anyone was even in there I pounding away anyway. Until finally the door opened to an emotionless Panda-Man.

I smiled up at him and slipped behind him into a barren room. There was simply a computer on the floor, and many, many candy wrappers laying about. I looked around and soon became bored. Mr. Panda-Man had once again taking residence upon the floor facing the computer, and I sat by the wall not wanting to leave. I had a felling something was waiting for me, like someone would grab me and I would disappear, and for some reason I could not shake this feeling.

I sat silently for who knows how long. It felt like hours, until I finally got the nerve to speak to this strangely imposing Panda-Man.

"You know...you look like a panda." I stated. His fingers froze above the keys. His thumb raise so it was resting on his lips, and he turned to face me.

"No, I was not aware." He said, staring back at me with his empty eyes. It was actually a little disturbing. He looked less cuddly now. I fidgeted as he continued to stare.

"Yes you do. And I was wondering...is you hair naturally like that. Or do you use gel or something." I said, staring back at him intently. Mom would always got to the hair salon and do weird things to her hair. Nothing like Mr. P anda-Man, but still.

He said nothing and just looked on with a passive expression. I looked down, pouting slightly at the unresponsive attitude. I moved up off the ground and took an appetizing chocolate from a plain white plate. I took a bit, enjoying the caramel in the middle. I swallowed the rest and reached for another, only to have my hand slapped away.

I instantly recoiled. I looked up at the man, his expression didn't change, but he had moved closer to the chocolate. I smiled cheekily, and reached for another he went to slap my hand again, and then my other hand snapped forward, successfully grabbed another chocolate. I bolted from the room smiling broadly and eating the scrumptious treat. I sat on the couch, not bothering to turn on the TV. I felt my eyes droop, and after fully devouring the treat, and layed down resting my head on a fluffy pillow, and drifted off into dreamland.


	16. Lollipops, Ice Cream, and Music

**Hola! I am back with another chapter! *crickets chirping***

**Well anyway. I don't own Death note, or L, or anything that had anything what so ever to do with death note. T^T only own my OC's. **

Mika P.O.V.

I awoke to sun light streaming though a window. I opened my eyes to discover I'd been moved to a room. The mattress was like a cloud, and the heavy, but warm comforter was soft to the touch. The theme of reds and orange made the room almost seem on fire as the light hit it. And for some reason made the feeling of fear spark in my chest.

I pulled myself from bed, wrapping the comforter around me like a cape, having it trail after me as I walked. I knocked down several things in my wake as I exited the room and into the hallway. I didn't bothering to pick them up, as the only thing on my mind was food. I wanted bacon, and pancakes drowning syrup. Or cake, with ice cream and chocolate sauce.

I happily skipped to the kitchen, overjoyed that I remembered where it was. I saw Mr. Panda-Man at the computers as I passed, but I simply continued on my trek to food-land. I made it there to see Mr. Old-Guy making something that smelt suspiciously like bacon. I jumped in the air, discarding the heaving blanket as I ran towards the man.

"Food! When will it be ready." I asked, looking down at the sizzling bacon. The old man smiled.

"In about 5 minutes. Would you like to wait here, or in the living room?" He asked.

"Living room!" I called excitedly. If I was in the living room I could be closer to Mr. Panda-Man. I bounded out of the kitchen, hopping over my blanket, and landed on the couch behind Panda. I watched, only slightly interested. My other attention was focused on the bowl of lollipops beside him.

I leaned back on the couch and my back hit something so I whirled around to see a backpack. My curiosity got the better of me so I opened it and saw a pile of messily shoved in cloths. And I also saw a note inside.

_Mika_

_You were asleep when I got here_

_So I simply left the cloths on the couch for you_

_And a pair of shoes at the door_

_You have enough cloths for a week, and if you want more just call_

_Watari can give you the number_

_Akiko_

I tucked the note away and shuffled thought the cloths until I found a comfy looking dark green long sleeve, and gray sweat pants. I quickly ran to my room to change, and by the time I came out, my breakfast was already on the coffee table, accompanied by a glass of juice. I ate happily, enjoying the real food, because no matter how good the jello was, it did not make up for the rest of the hospital food.

I took my now empty plate and glass to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. I then washed off my greasy hands and face and walked out to the living room plopping down on the overly plush brown couch. I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked for the remote, hoping to dis-spell the boredom I felt, but to no avail, so I walked behind Mr. Panda-Man and took a cherry lollipop and enjoyed the flavor.

The silence stretched on, and I soon got even more bored, if that's possible, and yes, yes it is. I looked at all the things M. Panda-Man was looking at. They're were news sites and one with lots, and lots of writing, in I swear, the smallest print ever. I only got a few words. The...killings...police...more dead...panic...odd behavior...no leads... And that's it.

I sighed leaning in closer to the screens until my noise touched on. I was only doing it to annoy Panda, but his expression didn't change. He just started at me like I wasn't there. I stood back up, having made my eyes water, and walked back to my room. I had seen patio doors somewhere...ah there. I found then and walked out into the crisp morning air. Even though it hadn't snowed there was a chill in the air that made me shiver.

I leaned over the railing of the balcony and looked down at the streets. Even at around 7 in the morning there were people zooming about. I leaned farther over, basking in the cool but refreshing air. But I must have leaned over to far because my feet raised from the ground and I almost toppled over the edge of the balcony, but someone pulled me swiftly back. I fell backwards and landed on someones chest, and we fell clumsily to the ground.

I looked up to see Panda's expression still passive, yet annoyance flashed on his face, and he looked slightly uncomfortable. I blushed a deep red and quickly stood up, only to find myself swaying and my knees buckling under me. I was once again steadied my Panda and he lead me back inside.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here. Please refrain for doing such dangerous activities in the future." He said. And I saw he pull out what looked to be a key, and lock the balcony door.

"Don't lock itttt." I whined. I really did like the cold air, winter had always been my favorite season.

"It's for your own good." Was his simple reply as he left the room.

I through a tiny fit before throwing myself onto my bed and snuggling into the blanket-less, yet comfortable mattress.

I rolled over, felling somehow extremely energetic, must have been from doing nothing the past couple of days. So I ran out of my room, almost ran into Panda.

"I want to go out. Now. Right, right now. Pleassssseeee." I said, giving my best puppy dog face. He walked past me not giving an answer. I narrowed my eyes, and latched myself onto his right leg. He tensed then looked down, once again annoyance was flaring in his usually cam eyes. I smiled innocently back up.

" Mika, remove yourself from my leg. I have things I need to do" He said. I didn't budge. He reached down, and with surprising strength tried to remove me. But I just clung on tighter and shook my head wildly.

"Not until you take me out." I said.

"Watari could-" He started.

"No!" I cut him off, and he looked far-less then pleased.

He stood there staring down at me, and I felt heat spread across my face but ignored it for the better good. The better good being I got to go outside, and spend time with Mr. Panda-Man at the same time. I must not budge until he agrees.

He continued to look down until he simply stated.

"Alright."

I smiled victoriously and jumped up ready to run for my room.

"In about an hour." He said. I froze. He had already moved back to the chair so I couldn't stall him, so I just nodded docilely and moved to my room, taking my backpack from the couch with me.

I pulled out a warm looking brownish red coat from the bottom, a cute picky, white top and white jeans, and some blue socks, setting them out on the bed. I then skipped to the bathroom connected to my room that I had discovered last night, and had a nice hot shower.

I stepped out and first dried of my hair, and wrapped an fluffy white towel around me. And then I looked up. There was a mirror in front of me and I was graced with the reflection of someone else. I looked beside me, and when I saw no one else, I moved slowly closer to the mirror. I inched along, moving my hands and fingers, seeing the reflecting do the same. I stuck out my tongue, and once again the person in the mirror copied me.

I ran from the room and towards the living room, clutching the towel closer. I entered swiftly and moved to beside Panda.

"What's happening? I looked in the mirror and I wasn't in there, it was someone else." I said somewhat hysterically. Panda turned to me with that calm expression that put me more on edge. Why was he so calm anyway? Was he the reason I was in the hospital before? Where were mommy and daddy? Why was I here and not at home? What hadn't I realized any of this before?

My breathing picked up, and I was becoming hysterical. I moved away slightly from the man.

"There's no reason the panic." He said. And for some reason his voice comforted me. "Just relax. I was going to take you outside right." He said. I nodded, all the panic leaving, and I almost forgot about everything. My attention span had never been the best, and when something made me scared I usually avoided it, even if it was in my own head. I nodded happily, and skipped back to my room. I pulled on the layed out outfit and walked to the front room, tying up the cute green converse, and was all ready to leave.

Panda walked outside with me, yet he hadn't put on a coat or anything. He had simply slipped on a pair of worn shoes.

"I want to got some ice cream. It always tastes better in the colder weather." I said. Even though this year hadn't been all that cold, it had actually been a surprisingly warm winter.

Well, Mr. Panda-Man lead me to a small cafe not far from the hotel. It was cozy, with plush red booths, and comfy looking sitting chairs off to one corner. And there was a white marble counter that took up the left wall. I excitedly walked over and said my order to a middle ages woman with brown hair that was graying in some places.

"I'd like large chocolate sundae, with chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. And some apple juice." I said after looking at the menu.

"I would like a slice of strawberry cake, and a coffee. And a bowl of sugar cubes on the side." The lady gave him a odd look at his last order.

"Please choose any seat, and your order will be brought to you soon." She said.

I looked around, and chose a nice booth near the back next to a ledge full of pretty plants. I sat down and instantly started feeling the leaves. They were real and felt velvety, so I continued on until I started feeling uncomfortable under Panda's gaze.

"So..." I started, hoping to break the silence, but when nothing came to mind, I simply slouched back down and sighed, feeling defeated. Panda, and I hadn't truly had a real conversation since I'd met him, and I wanted to learn something about the odd man.

The silence stretched on and I once again tried to make conversation.

"Mr. Panda, I was wondering how I go here. And why I was in the hospital." I said, staring back into his seemingly never blinking eyes.

"You were kidnapped, and now have amnesia, and believe you are six, when you are in fact, seven-teen. You came to Japan for a job offer, and used to live in Canada, yet moved to America when you were eight." He relied. I froze. He had to be lying. I was most certainly six. Yet the face I had seen in the mirror wasn't the face of a six year old.

I pushed everything he said from my mind. I had never liked the thing about things that made me sad. I rationalized he had to be kidding and relaxed.

The waitress came with our food, and I instantly started on mine. I smiled contently at the frozen treats taste. The whipped cream and sauce made it all the better. By the time I was half way finished Panda was already done and was ordering another piece from a pretty waitress.

I noticed he sat with his legs pulled to his chest, almost like in a upright fetal position. I hadn't noticed before, so I simply stared at the unusual sitting position. Yet everything about this man was strange, so I shouldn't be surprised,

"Panda, how do I know you?" I asked.

"..." He said nothing and simply nommed on his food.

I shrugged, used to the annoying habit of not responding he seemed to posses. I drank my apple juice, happy for the familiar taste, this had always been my favorite drink. I enjoyed my food and when we were done Panda payed for everything.

We left the store, and walked into the crisp afternoon air. The sun was high in the sky, and the streets were packed full of all types of people. I saw a group of preppy girls walking and giggling as they talked on the other side of the street, and another woman, in a leather coat and pants walking with her head down, and looked to be thinking.

And that when I heard a soothing melody coming from a ways away, it was beautiful and I had always adored music. I followed the sound in a near run, and found the players in an open space, almost like the town square back home. There were five people playing instruments, and they were surrounded by a small crowd growing larger with each passing minute.

I turned around eager to tell Panda of my discovery, only to see he wasn't there. I looked about nervously, hoping to find him, yet it turned up no results. I was lost, and alone in one of the biggest city's in Japan.

**Hope everyone liked it! I've already started with my next chapter, so it should be osted next week. I plan on updated every Saterday, but if it's a day late don't worry. I have three projects going on right now, and a extra curricular one as well. So Saturday, Sunday at the latest.**

**Akiko: I haven't had a major role for like three chapters. I'm the main character BEST FRIEND what is with that?!**

**Emi: Mika is the main character, and you're sulking somewhere. No one likes a depressed Akiko.**

**Akiko: Well fine then... :'( *cries, cries, cries***

**Chi: Just ignore her. She more upset that I didn't make her cake, then that he friend forgets who she is...**


	17. Lost, Nightmares, and Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note **

Mika P.O.V.

I moved throughout the crowd, checking faces until I became tired. I sat down on the ledge of a fountain near the singing group. I was nervous, and I had decided to wait for Panda to show up, but I couldn't stop a few stray tears from leaking out as I tried to be strong. What if he never found me, what if I was lost forever? I didn't know anyone in this city.

I shook my head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. He would find me. I had to believe that. I mean, there was no way he couldn't. I stood back up, more tears trailing down my cheeks. I sniffled and made my way to the crowd around the group. It felt like an eternity that I had been lost, yet they hadn't finished the first song they were playing when I had first saw them.

People clapped and I smiled as they song came to an end. I took a few calming breaths just enjoying the music as it was played. But soon even that could not block the anxiety, I had felt for the longest time that they're was someone following me. And for some reason, the presence made me fell like I was going to be grabbed and dragged off. It frightened me and I tried to blend in to the crown even more.

But then I decided to take one look for Panda outside from the large gathering of people. I pushed my way out, at to my delight, there he was. His floofy hair, and wide eyes staring back at me. I saw surprise, and another emotion I couldn't peg it but it looked at little like relief. I smiled, the dam of tears finally breaking. And as they all spilled out I jumped on Panda. Pulling myself close to him and hugging him, crying my heart out.

I felt the stares of passerby's, but I payed them no mind as I snuggled closer. Mr. Panda stood, rigid. I refused to move away until my eyes felt heavy from crying so much. I pulled away, looking down in embarrassment when all I had done came flooding back, for I had not been thinking clearly in my moment of panic.

"I'm sorry." I said, my face burning. I yawned, for it already felt like a full day, even though it only appeared to be around two. Panda didn't move for the longest time, until he stepped forward and grabbed my hand in his steely grip. I yelped slightly as I was pulled from the throng of onlookers and to an almost deserted forested park, only a block away.

"Do not, ever, do that again." His voice was hard, stating everything loud and clear. I nodded, hoping to make him fell just a little less angry, because he looked absolutely furious, even though his calm mask was in place. His eyes portrayed more then he probably knew.

He dropped his hold on my arm, and pulled out a phone, holding it in is odd way I had become accustomed to. He talked to the person on the other end in low toned and snapped the phone shut so suddenly I jumped.

"We are going to walk back. We are only three blocks away." He said, starting towards a sidewalk full of shops and tall buildings. I followed after, not wishing to make him mad again.

And after moments of comfortable silence, we made it back to the hotel. We took the elevator back to our floor and walked into the gorgeous room. I smelt some type of treat, and instantly bound for the kitchen. There was nobody there when I got there, but there seemed to be something in the oven. I peaked in, to see a half done cake. I smiled a toothy smile, and shut the door, sneaking back out to the living room, trying not to get caught. But of course, the cards were not in my favor.

"What, might I ask, are you doing?" Came a voice. I turned to face Panda, and I tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"Nothing. Why would you thing I was doing anything?" I asked.

"When you are tiptoeing so suspiciously, it is bound to draw attention. Especially when you are looking everywhere, trying to see of you are being watched." He said his his matter-of-fact way. I sighed, yawning, to tired to really do anything other then retire early.

"There was a cake in the oven. And I wanted to keep it a secret." I said. And Panda's eyes lit up like it was firework central. I smiled at his glazed eyes, yet he snapped back so fast, I wonder if I ever even saw them like that.

"You should sleep while you can. We will be moving hotels soon." He said. I yawned again as he exited the room and into the kitchen, I simply flopped down in bed, after changing into a comfy blue and green plaid night shirt and pants. And fell asleep almost instantly.

_I wondered the halls of an old building. The floors creaked and cracked. I saw mom, with her chestnut hair, and bright blue eyes, staring at my older sister, who could almost pass as her younger twin they were huddled on the ground, sis crying, both coughing and whimpering some. They were in a room I passed, but I couldn't bring myself to walk inside. _

_ I saw my dad, his raven hair cut short, even though he did like it to grow out, if only to annoy mom. He passes me in the hallway, running as though in a hurry, and he disappeared as he ran into the walk of the dead end hallway, almost as though he turned to ash. Would I turn to ash as well, once I reached the end._

_ I heard screaming from a room just ahead. But this time I did stop. I say my younger brother, his four year old body kicking and punching everything that cam near, but he soon gave up, and I saw me, six year old me, hug him and whisper comforting words. I walked in, and the image disappeared. _

_ Now I was at a funeral. Everyone was decked in black. The red roses, and oak casket were really the only color. The grass was gray, the trees barren, the wind icy, making many shiver, or that could be because they were crying. _

_ Daddy walked up, pulling little me behind him. He handed me a rose and held me up so I could lay it on the casket, he then lowered me and we walked back to the rest of the mourners. The priest said his prayers, and soon, some were leaving. But we waited. Even big sis, and little brother left as the __wind picked up, but dad and I refused to budge. I didn't remember this, but it felt oddly nostalgic. _

_ And then I was back in the house. Mother was crying, still alive, and running around. Sis was on the floor, just like before, but mother pulled her onto her feet and lead her to the door, saying something and pushing her out the door. That's when I noticed the flames. Everywhere, long and fierce, reached out like claws, reached for mommy. _

_ I ran towards her, yet my mouth made no sound, my legs did not work. I felt tears prick my eyes as mommy yelled something, yet everything was disturbingly mute. No sound, no life. Then everything slowly turned gray. Like in those old, black and white movies. And the floor fell out from under me, into an inky blackness, it was so dark, the darkness almost felt whole, solid. I felt like a shadow, as I ran through the mist, a fog had fallen, making everything blindingly bright. _

_ I saw her again, Mom, in the distance. I reached for her, but two strong hands pulled me back, just as a flame ate away where I had just been. I felt like a rag doll, as I was passed from person to person. No one wanted me, I was the one that survived. I had to be curse, for I was now alone. Tragedy had befallen everyone else in my family. But not me._

_ Mom in the fire. Dad by the gas leak. Sis by the crash. Brother by the drugs. Maybe I was cursed. Maybe I was rotten like everyone told me, no good, unwanted, useless. But there was something ahead. I ripped myself for the train of arms, and towards the building that rose high in the sky._

_ It was new, yet felt so, so old. The floors were shiny, even in the glowing darkness. Mist spread, blinding me from anything, nothing existed anymore. I saw my room appear, but gone almost instantly. Again, my childhood friends. My first time on a big kids ride at the fair. And on moms last birthday. Dad when he hit older sis for the first, and last time. And brother before he became nothing more then a paranoid, drug addict. _

_ And then a man, with wide panda like eyes. And two girls, one kind and meek looking, the older fierce, and her red hair like the flames that took mommy away. But the thing that made me scream, where the blood red eyes of a man, who hid in the darkness. Just the eyes peaking out at me. _

I awoke in a cold sweat, shaking, fresh tears stains to add to the others. I whimpered, my dream not fading as fast as I'd like. It felt so familiar, but what seemed familiar I couldn't quite put my finger on.

As soon as my breath slowed, and my heart rate as well, I sat up pushing the blankets aside. I stood up left the room, needing to get out, to see someone, anyone. And there he was sure enough. Panda was sitting at his computer chair, staring at the harshly bright screens. He didn't turn when I walked in, but I knew, he knew I was there.

"Panda." I said.

"..." No response.

"Mr. Panda."

"..." Again nothing.

"Mr. Panda-Man."

"..." No response. I felt annoyance spark, and the sweat making me shiver in the oddly cold room.

"Mr. Panda-Man-Floofy Haired-" I was cut off.

"Yes." He said finally turning to me, taking in my shiver, probably pitiful disposition. Once again his eyes revealed his inner thoughts, his mask remaining as calm as ever.

"I had a nightmare. A really bad one." I said, usually I would cuddle with mommy. But she wasn't here. I moved so I was sitting on the couch, and to my surprise Panda came to sit beside me.

"What was...it about?" He asked, even though his eyes betraying his unease.

"Stuff, scary stuff. A fire, and funeral, about mommy and daddy, and other sad things." I said, fiddling with my hands in my lap. He didn't move to comfort me, but him being there was enough. I slowly calmed down more, and I suddenly felt heavy.

"I'm going to go back to bed." I said, standing up, but a hand reached out and quickly grabbed my wrist. My head whirled around, and I could see Panda's surprise in his eyes, he let go and his eyes became emotionless again, like nothing had happened. And for some reason, it felt like something monumental had happened.

"Uh, I guess..." I didn't know what to say. Should I stay? Or go back to my room? For some reason it didn't fell right to leave. But the heavy, sweat soaked nightgown made me uncomfortable, and I just couldn't stay like that. But then an idea popped into my head and I smiled broadly.

"I'll go have a shower and get changed and then we'll have a movie marathon. Mommy and me always had them." I said, and rushed out of the room wishing to start as soon as possible.

I quickly had a shower, not taking time to enjoy the warmth as I was to excited. I changed into a warm looking flannel night shirt and matching pants and hurried back out to the living room. I sat down beside Panda's motionless body and smiled up at him, only to see his eyes closed.

"Panda?" I said, his steady breathing was my only answer. He was still couched in his usual sitting position, yet he seemed more relaxed. He had been staring at computer screens for almost three days straight so he must be tired. I stared at him, until I realized I probably looked like a creeper, and slumped down.

I decided it was better to not wake Panda up, and I simply went back to my room, a little sad there would be no movie fest, but I smiled once again as I remembered Panda's adorableness.

I looked out the balcony door, since it was still locked, and stared in awe of the beautiful scene. The tall glass building looked ghostly in the moonlight, and lights speckled the ground and sky, so it looked like it was a mirror. Yet which was was the original was a mystery.

I yawned and sat with my back against the bed, still gazing out the glass door, until my eyes became to heavy and I drifted to sleep.

** And here is my chapter! YAY! I love the dream sequence myself, and I really like this chapy in general. Hope you did to! I L~O~V~E reviews, I have been having an awful block in all my writing project. I have four for school at the moment, and two I'm doing for myself, and I love it when people comment.**

** And I've been told this story had major flaws in it, so I'm really happy that some of you have stayed with it. I know I could have gotten a beta, but I wanted to grow, ad improve on my own, I think I have but I still have a long way to go. But I intend to do some edits on my earlier chapters when I have time. **

** So thank you for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
